Another Side, Another Story
by starry-nights88
Summary: Sora's been having these strange dreams lately. As dreams start to carry over to reality, the Keyblade Master starts to wonder what really matters.
1. Part I

**Starry's Corner: **You can call this a one-shot...you could call it a prologue. Whatever you call it, there will be more. When? Hopefully soon. Why? 'Cause I said so. It'll still be called _Another Side, Another Story_ (which has nothing to do with the ending movie from Kingdom Hearts I. kthnx.) and will be added on to this. So, if you like this, keep a look out for the continuation (Part II). But, for right now, it's as is.

**Note: **This fanfiction was done in response to a challenged issued by Sakura Moon at my fanfiction journal on livejournal. Anyone interested in requesting a fanfiction, check out starrycreations on livejournal or drop me an email.

* * *

Sometimes Sora would lay in bed; waiting for sleep. But, sleep never came. Why? He attributed it to the countless adventures and hardships that he and his friends had faced. Sometimes they'd brewed nightmares. Horrible ones. Unspeakable nightmares. Ones that'd leave his sleeping form tossing and turning, crying out in anguish as Donald or Goofy tried to rouse him from his deep slumber, but to no avail.

But, after meeting with his nobody face to face at the World That Never Was….Finally learning who this _Roxas_ was that the Organization was so keen to keep calling him (mockingly so) had brought about a new kind of dream. At first it was frightening….Confusing to the still pubescent boy.

Then, somehow, he grew to expect them. Maybe even enjoy them a little. Maybe that was what frightened him the most.

This evening was no different. Sora fell asleep; easier than usual. Falling into a blissful darkness as his mind wandered, until suddenly, the brunet wasn't so alone anymore in his dream world.

The first time this happened, Sora remembered the panic feeling that gripped him tightly, but it was Roxas that had eased him with gentle touches. Sinful tender touches. Only touches a lover would know.

Tonight was no different.

There was never much need to talk. Sora had learned that. All had been explained during the first time these dreams had started happening. The only question that hung between the pair was "why?" Why did Roxas do these things? Why did Sora enjoys them so? Why did they keep happening? ...And, why did Sora not want them to stop?

Those were questions meant to stay unanswered. Because…although he asked, Roxas never told. He just smoothed the question over with a gentle kiss, bite, nip, suck, or lick.

Teeth nibbled gently at his ear, eliciting a soft moan from the brunet. His body, seemingly of its own accord, arched into the other's touch. His body wanting more contact. Thinking was outweighed by _feeling_. It wasn't what your mind wanted, but what your body _craved_.

"My, my, my." Roxas cooed in the brunet's ear, his lips running along the smooth outer rim, "Someone's impatient tonight."

Sora panted heavily, his hazing blue eyes opening to look at the other half of his heart, "No talking, remember?" He murmured, remembering their first time together as his hands were already sliding down the blond's body, pulling at the black robes that covered the nobody.

Roxas chuckled softly at that, stepping away for a moment to remove his clothes then he returned to the brunet. Sighing softly when he felt those tanned hands running along his body. At first, Sora didn't participate. He just took it. Not understanding what was happening. But, slowly..._slowly_ Roxas got him to participate and give back a little that was given to him.

Now, he was more than an eager participant, no matter how much he liked to deny it.

Roxas kissed along the length of the brunet's throat, pausing to suck at the frantically beating vein that was his pulse. Relishing in the moan that it induced from the brunet he held in his arms. Sora had always been so vocal in the short time Roxas had been doing this. So wonderfully vocal. Even from the very beginning, the very first time Roxas took him. He had cried out to the non-existent heavens. He had cried out _Roxas'_ name. Praying to some God for the release he craved.

Sora's clothing came next, they were shed quickly before Roxas dropped to his knees in front of the brunet, looking up at his other with twinkling blue eyes that conveyed a certain mischievousness as they drifted down his body, finally resting on the erection that leaked from its tip just in front of him.

With a wide smirk, the blond haired nobody leaned forward, his tongue sneaking out to steal a taste of the pearly cum that had beaded at the tip. His eyes flickered back up to the brunet, just in time to see his lips part with a soft gasp.

_Louder. It has to be louder._

He leaned forward again, the smell of Sora's arousal hitting his nose as he ran his tongue from the base to the boy's tip, pausing to wrap his lips around the tip; suckling at it before swirling his tongue around the head. His hands wrapping around the boy's thighs as he felt the brunet's hand thread through his hair, his hands serving to brace the brunet as his knees became weak with the more Roxas sucked and licked at his straining arousal.

"_Roxas_..." The brunet moaned, his head thrown back as his hips followed Roxas' bobbing head, his breathing becoming more and more erratic.

The blond took the offered encouragement, his head moving faster as Sora's hips bucked into his face. One of his hands that rested on the back of Sora's thigh pushed farther, sliding in between the brunet's ass cheeks until Roxas' finger tips brushed against the tightened ring of muscles that was his lover's entrance.

A single finger prodded his entrance, gently rubbing it to get Sora to relax so he could slip the finger in. There was no lubrication. There never was. Sora was used to the roughness now, but Roxas still felt a twinge of guilt pluck at his nonexistent heart when he pushed into his lover's entrance.

Another moan rolled smoothly out of the brunet's mouth upon feeling a finger slid into his anal cavity, then it slid back out. Then in again. Repeating the motion and going just a tad deeper each time. It took a few tries before that finger brushed up against something that sent Sora reeling, "There!" He cried out, "Again, please!"

Roxas thrust his finger into that spot again, relishing in the loud cries it brought from Sora, who was always so vocal during their dreamland moments together. But, Roxas never grew tired of the brunet calling out for him. _Begging_ him to go deeper, harder, and faster.

"More, Roxas! More!"

_Yeah...just like that._

And, more was what Sora was given as Roxas pulled that single finger out of the brunet's heat, this time two fingers circled his entrance before dipping into the slightly stretched hole. Roxas grinned around Sora's pulsating erection at the low moan that had left the panting brunet boy before of the reinsertion of his fingers into his heated passage.

The fingers plunged into his warmed depths, touching his prostate, eliciting the most delicious moans from the brunet, "_God_, Roxas!" The brunet growled; his hands tightening in the blond spikes as his toes curled in his impending orgasm.

Curling toes.

That was always a sure fire sign to tell when his little brunet lover was about to cum. And, Roxas just couldn't have that. Not yet, anyway.

He pulled away from his lover, his lips sliding over Sora's erection, giving one final nip to the head before Roxas was completely free of it.

"Why'd you stop?" Sora cried out in disappointment, looking down at the kneeling blond who still had his fingers firmly up his ass.

Roxas smirked, leaning forward to press an innocent kiss to the inside of the brunet's thigh, "I can't have you cumming before I'm ready too." He pointed out, his finger tips brushing against the other's prostate again.

"Oh!" Sora cried out in more surprise than anything else as his blond haired lover chuckled lowly as he pulled Sora's body to the floor with him, his fingers still lodged in the other's entrance--still stretching the boy out. Hoping to make it as painless as possible, even though Sora would experience no lasting pain when he finally woke up from the dream.

"Ready for the third?" Roxas asked softly after a moment, looking over the boy with what could be called an affectionate look, but Sora was blind to it in his lust.

"Y-yeah." Came Sora's shaking reply, laying against the cold darkness that always seemed to fill his dreams. But, ever since Roxas had started showing up...it had been a little less cold. Not that Sora ever pondered over the difference. It was only ever a dream that he'd soon wake up from.

The blond pressed another kiss to the inside of the brunet's thighs, pushing them farther apart as he pulled the two fingers out. Looking over Sora once more before sliding them plus another finger back into the brunet, frowning lightly at the gasp of pain that left the other's mouth.

One was never painful. Two was a little, but soon forgotten. But three...three always hurt. And, it tore Roxas up.

Roxas continued to push the fingers into Sora's body and pull them back out. And, slowly, a rhythm was built up that had left the brunet panting and arching into those fingers.

And, the blond, quickly becoming rather jealous of those fingers plunging into the boy's tight willing heat, pulled them out quickly, much to a panting Sora's displeasure, before spreading the brunet's legs even wider.

"Ready?" Roxas asked, positioning Sora's legs over his hips, one hand laid on the brunet's hip while the other guided his erection to Sora's stretched opening.

"Please, Roxas, do it." Sora begged, squeezing his legs around Roxas to pull him closer. A shiver running down his spine from feeling the head of Roxas's burning erection brushing so teasingly against his entrance.

With a nod, Roxas pushed himself into the brunet. He was hardly able to hold back the groan at feeling Sora's heat surrounding him once more, and he was only a couple inches into the boy.

Sora's face blossomed into a look of pure pain as a whimper left his lips that Roxas quickly soothed by pressing his lips against the other boy's. Affectionately kissing him as a hand wrapped around Sora's erection, pumping it in hopes of getting the brunet to forget about the pain.

Finally the blond was fully sheathed inside of Sora, grasping all of his will power so he wouldn't pound mercilessly into that heat that beckoned him to do so. He broke the kiss with a low moan, his lips right next to Sora's ear as he panted softly, stilling himself inside of the lithe body so the brunet would have a chance to get used to Roxas being inside of him once again.

"Move."

The command was so soft, so gentle, so _needy_ when it was uttered. It went straight to Roxas' already impossibly hard erection, making it twitched with need inside of the boy as he pulled himself out, then pushing back in shallowly. Keeping things short and slow until he was told otherwise.

The rhythm that was set was slow and gentle. Sora starting to arch into the thrusts as his pain melted away and bloomed into a wonderful pleasure that filled the entire being of the brunet, his arms locked around the blond's neck as he cried out his demands, "Harder. Faster. Deeper. _Please_! Roxas!"

And, Roxas gave in. Each thrust _harder_ than the last. Each thrust _faster_ than the last. Each thrust _deeper_ than the last until brilliant white dots danced across Sora's vision as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly.

His climax was getting closer. So _close_. He could _taste_ it. He could _feel_ it as heat spreads throughout his body, his heart hammering against his chest. Tiny explosions behind his eyes. _So close_! With Roxas moaning in his ear with each thrust, "...Sora...Sora..._Sora_..."

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Sora! _Sora_!"

The god awful quacking filled his ears, making his head pound with each resounding syllable, as he was shaken awake by the infernal loud-mouthed duck that was Donald.

"Wake up!" The white feathered duck said, his voice scratchy as he glared at the sleeping boy, quickly getting annoyed with the lack of response from the sleeping teen. Finally pulling away from the brunet, seemingly giving up as he stared at the boy.

After a moment, he lifted his staff into the air and with one loud quack, a single word was said, "Water!" His voice reverberating throughout the cabin on board the Gummi Ship, effectively soaking the not so sleeping brunet.

The brunet sputtered, laying chest up on his bed. The cold water from his friend's spell willed his erection from that..._dream_... away. So his friend's wouldn't noticed anything and no questions would be asked. The only blessing from the Water spell casts on him.

"Another nightmare?" Goofy asked, his accent thick as he patted the duck on the shoulder, looking over at the water logged Keyblade Master, "You sure were moaning and groaning like you were havin' one...,"

_Innocence...or maybe ignorance._

"...Tossin' 'n a-turnin' in your bed." Goofy continued on.

"Y-yeah...it was another nightmare." Sora said, pushing himself into a sitting position, cringing at his drenched state.

"About?" Donald asked, crossing his wings over his chest, one webbed foot bracing himself.

Sora simply shook his head, offering his friends a sheepish smile, "Don't want to talk about it." He replied, kicking the wet blankets off him, "How far away from Radiant Garden are we?" He asked, looking at the duck, "Speaking of which….Who's driving the Gummi Ship?"

"Riku is," Goofy answered, "And, we still have a ways to Radiant Garden."

Sora nodded, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, "And the other's?" He asked, looking up at his companions.

"Sleeping." Donald answered, "Like you should be doing after that fight with Xemnas."

Sora looked at the duck for a moment, his eyes narrowing in disbelief, "Oh, you see, I would be sleeping...but, _someone_ decided it'd be an awesome idea to wake me up by attempting to drown me!" He replied after a moment in a falsely cheerful voice, glaring at the white duck.

Donald whistled innocently.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Civilization!" Sora said with a pleased sigh, walking around the Market Square with Riku. The pair gathering supplies and getting the last of the materials synthesized before that final battle with Xemnas that loomed over everyone's head, "If feels so _good_ to buy things from a person and not a moogle!"

Riku chuckled, brushing his silver hair off his shoulder, "You'd better not say that too loud, Sora." He said teasingly, glancing behind him across the square where a moogle sat, "They might stop synthesizing your materials."

Sora looked at his best friend, a stricken look on his face that made his friend laughed harder, "You think?!" He asked, looking back to the man, handing him munny for the armor he had just bought for Riku and himself, "And, you owe me mister." He pointed out, giving his friend a playful glare as he passed Riku his new armor, "A thousand munnies."

The elder teen rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, charge me for essential armor that _I_ need to help _you_ save the world." Riku replied dryly, shaking his head.

"Darn straight!" Sora said, turning to look at his friend before continuing to the weapons stand to sell off Donald's and Goofy's old weapons that weren't needed now that he had gotten the materials to synthesize their ultimate weapons. "I killed a lot of Heartless to get that munny."

Riku chuckled, "Sure, Sora, I'll write you an IOU." He said, ruffling his hand through his best friend's chocolate spikes. "I'm going to find Leon."

Sora nodded; a pout on his face as he tried in vain to tame his wild hair, "Training?" He asked, looking at the silver haired teen for a moment, his hair being deemed untamable.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get some in before we faced Xemnas...gain another level or two, you know?" Riku replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Sora was stronger than him...he didn't want to drag the little guy down because he was a few levels weaker than him. Not that he'd tell Sora that, the little shit won't ever let him live it down.

A pout crossed the brunet's features, "You _could_ train with me, you know." He pointed out with a huff.

"Nah, I'd kick your ass." Riku said, nudging the shorter boy with a snicker, "Just playing...," He said upon seeing Sora's glare, "You have a lot to do before we go back to The World That Never Was." He pointed out, "Not to mention resting. Maybe later on I'll train with you."

"Provided that Leon doesn't kick your ass first." Sora said with a snicker, looking over at the elder teenager with a playful grin.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we'll see who kicks whose ass..." He mumbled before leaving Sora with a pat on the younger's shoulder, leaving the Market Square.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

An hour or so later, Sora was leaving the Market Square weighed down with three new weapons, new armors, new accessories, and potions for his party. It was quite a load. He might not be able to make it back to Merlin's house where the gang...or most of them were hanging out anyway.

The brunet pouted. Silently damning his so called best friend for running off on him to _train,_ instead of sticking around to help carry all the new supplies. Tch. After he spent all of _his_ hard earned munny to buy that...that...meanie new armor and whatnot.

If he wasn't such a nice person, he'd go resell it just to spite the elder boy. But, he was nice, so he'd let Riku slide. _This_ time. And, he'd totally kick his ass later for good measure.

"Hey, Sora!"

The said brunet blinked, turning at the sound of his name. Though, the feat in itself was a little difficult due to the weapons he carried, but he managed either way. "Oh, hiya Cloud!" He chirped, giving the blond a smile.

"Need help?"

Sora nodded, his brown spikes flopping around as he handed some of his load over to Cloud, "So, how's the search for your light coming?" He asked, looking over at the blond as they walked.

Cloud was quiet for a moment, before speaking, "I have to dispel my darkness first." He replied quietly.

Ocean blue eyes blinked, "I thought you had taken care of that?" Sora asked; frowning lightly as Cloud shook his head.

"He's back. I can sense him."

"You mean, Seph-"

"_Him_."

"Oh." Sora said softly. "Well, why don't you confront him again?"

Once again, there was a silence between the two before Cloud gave his answer, "It's not that easy." Short and sweet. But, oh so complicated.

The little brunet frowned deeply as they rounded the corner to Merlin's house, "How so?" He asked softly, looking over at the blond.

"It's just not."

Sora sighed softly, balancing his things in one arm as he opened Merlin's door with the other. The brunet was unusually quiet with his thoughts as Cid and Yuffie helped him and Cloud with all the items.

"So, what's gottin' your wheels a'crankin' ?" Yuffie said, leaning close to the brunet after she had set down her armful of potions, "I can hear'um movin' around in that head of yours." She said, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed the boy critically.

The brunet blinked, being snapped from his thoughts, he looked up at the hyperactive girl, "...Nothing...?" He answered, with a lame laugh, his hand rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Thin eyebrows arched as Yuffie straightened up, soon joined by the red-haired Kairi. "Nothing?" The girl asked, "It didn't _seem_ like nothing." Both females crossed their arms over their chests.

Sora groaned softly, slapping a hand to his forehead, "I was just thinking about something..." He said, "Sephiroth is strong, right?" He asked, looking over at Cloud--who was conversing with Cid.

The spiky blond haired Cloud blinked, looking over at Sora, "...You fought him before." He pointed out, "The Platinum tournament at the Coliseum."

"I know, I know!" Sora replied quickly, sighing heavily, "I was just thinking...maybe, if I could defeat Sephiroth again, I'd be strong enough to defeat Xemnas."

Silence followed Sora's confession as four pairs of eyes rested on the young Keyblade Master. All in varying states of shock. "...What?" The brunet asked, blinking. "Isn't it a good idea?"

"Are you crazy!"

"No! _Hell_ no!"

"Absolutely not, Sora!"

"No!"

"_Are you fucking mental?!_"

The last protest had come from within Sora's own mind, which only meant one thing. "_Roxas_..." The brunet thought, his eyes narrowing only a fraction.

"_The one and only._" Sora's other half replied.

"You can't face Sephiroth!" Kairi said, looking at Sora with a look of panic and concern on her pretty face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just because you beat him once, doesn't mean you'll do it again!"

"Exactly, he's much stronger this time, kid." Cid said, agreeing with the red head as he chewed on the toothpick in his mouth.

"He'll...he'll..._kick_ your ass, Sora!" Yuffie said, the panic evident in her voice, "He'll squash you like a bug! And, send us the goo in a jar! While _laughing_!" The girl said, near hysterics by this point.

Cloud had been surprisingly quiet up to this point (really, his friends were flabbergasted, well, they would've been, until the blond haired warrior opened his mouth to state _his_ opinion). "You can't fight my darkness." He said, looking at the little Keyblader, "It's something that you can't defeat."

The brunet pouted. "I think I can do it!" He said, ignoring the little voice (Roxas) in his head that totally disagreed with him.

"Well, I think you should stop being stupid." Kairi said, frowning as she looked at her best friend.

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, Sora, it's a death sentence."

"It's more than a death sentence." Cloud insisted, his eyes narrowing as he continued staring at the brunet, "It's foolish. And, you're an idiot for thinking it up!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Sora said, his own blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned to Cloud, his hands on his hips, "I thought this through! I can handle it!"

Cloud stared at him. And Sora stared back. It was a battle of wills (one that Roxas kept insisting Sora should lose, for his own benefit). Once Cloud suddenly realized he had lost, "Don't say I didn't warn you…." The man said, sighing heavily. "…Be cautious…."

Sora sighed heavily, still ignoring that voice that kept insisting that he was a complete idiot for even entertaining the thought of trying to defeat Sephiroth, "Look...guys...if I can beat Sephiroth then Xemnas should be cake."

Once again, four people were stunned to silence, their eyes looked on their friend with identical looks of shock written across their faces.

"_I don't believe you just said that..._" Roxas murmured softly, his voice like a whisper in Sora's mind.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"This...is a bad idea..." Kairi said, crossing her arms as she watched the brunet walk down into The Dark Depths, a frown on her face. "H-he wouldn't even wait for Riku...or-or Donald or Goofy to help him..."

Yuffie sighed, laying a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Somehow, I don't think they would've been much help..." She said softly, "I mean, Sephiroth has a knack for separating the one he wants from 'undesirables'."

Kairi glanced at the girl, a look of horror passing over her face, "B-but...Riku, Donald, and Goofy might have been able to t-talk him out of it!" She said frantically.

Yuffie blinked, arching a thin eyebrow. "Kairi, you're his best friend and you couldn't even talk him out of it." The ninja pointed out, "Hell, Cid threatening to rip him a new asshole didn't even work…."

The red head sighed softly, looking down at the ground for a moment, pouting, "Well...they could've at least beaten some sense into him..." She replied flatly.

"You know, Sora...," Yuffie said, sighing as well. "He follows his heart...no matter how crazy the path might be...or how stupid it is."

"Yeah, but that's Sora for you." Kairi replied, looking up at the brunette.

"Yup, and Sora can only be Sora." Yuffie agreed with a nod, before grabbing the girl's arm. "C'mon, let's go find Aerith so we can get some healing stuff ready for after this fight..."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, cause I have a feeling Sora'll need it."

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora came crashing down to the stone-imbedded ground after another volley of aerial cut combos, groaning lowly as he rolled over onto his back, his chest heaving, "Ouch…." He moaned, clutching his chest as he watched Sephiroth landed smoothly next to him.

"Is it just me or have you gotten weaker?" Sephiroth asked, a smirk on his face as he watched the brunet in amusement, "Keyblade Master?"Sora winced as he pushed himself into a sitting position, "I'll...show you..." He heaved, pushing himself even further until he was standing, "I'll defeat you..."

"_Sora...you can't do this._"

The brunet ignored his other as he stared the silver haired warrior down. He had to do this. If he couldn't beat Sephiroth, then there was no way in hell that he'd beat Xenmas.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly at the determined glance he received from the boy, "There's only one capable of defeating me…."

"Wanna bet?" Sora snorted, clutching his keyblade tighter before launching into another attack that the long haired man easily dodged, "Well, it's been fun, Keyblade Master..." Sephiroth said as he floated into the air, banishing his long sword.

The sky grew dark and the air crackled with a terrifying power and in the back of his mind, a little voice said...quite forcefully, "_Oh..._shit!" And, before Sora knew it, he was falling.

...falling in a vast sea of darkness. Not unlike his dreams about Roxas.

..._Roxas_...

This had something to do with him.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"And, you just let him _go_!?"

Kairi's mouth fell open as she stilled in her determined steps, "I'd like to see you try and stop him, Riku!" She snapped right back at the elder boy before marching toward The Dark Depths, her head held high and her hands clenched at her sides.

The elder boy sighed heavily, rubbing his temple as he followed the girl, "Kairi...you know that's not what I meant!" Riku called after the fuming girl, disappearing into The Dark Depths as well.

"And where would Sora get the bright idea to fight _Sephiroth_?!" Donald was so livid, the force of his angry squawks lifted his body off the ground and he just about hopped along side Leon.

The brunet wisely chose to ignore the duck until he calmed down. Because, it was useless trying to talk otherwise.

"Well, you know Sora, Donald." Goofy pointed out, almost in a lazy fashion, "Once he's got an idea in his head...there ain't no talkin'im outta it."

"Aw phooey!"

Blissful peace. At least for now as the trio walked into the Dark Depths to see if they could help their friend.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, her hand balled into a fist, beating against...air?

"A force field." Riku said, arms crossed, glancing over his shoulder at the three that had just walked up.

"Sephiroth didn't want any interruptions." Leon replied, crossing his arms as he watched the battle progress, "Somehow it doesn't surprise me."

"It's happened before...," Goofy said, "In the Underworld..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Riku nodded his head slowly, "Sometimes there are things that only Sora can do."

"Oh! That's his valor mode...isn't it?" Kairi said, looking over at Donald and Goofy, "That's good, right?"

Both the duck and dog looked at the pint sized hero, a look of confusion on their faces as they watched Sora jump high into the air, attacking Sephiroth with Oathkeeper and Oblivion, stopping him just before he had a chance to perform the Heartless Angel...which would have decimated Sora for sure.

"That's...," Goofy started slowly, looking down at Donald.

"...not valor..." The Duck finished, blinking before looking up at the girl, "Sora can't use valor."

Kairi frowned, "But...he's has two keyblades..." She said; looking back to watch Sora beat the remnant of darkness to the ground.

"Yeah, and Goofy's right here!" Donald quacked angrily.

Riku's eyes widened, "That's not Sora..." His voice was low and sure as his hands fell to his side, shock clearly written across his face.

Kairi looked at the older teen, "Don't be stupid, of course that's Sora, who else would it be?"

"Roxas."

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"It can't be..."

A smirk crossed Sora's features as his darkened blue eyes watched Sephiroth fade away into nothingness, "You owe me for this one, Sora..." The brunet said, his blue eyes flashing mischievously before they dimmed and closed, the brunet's body fell heavily to the ground.

"Sora!?" Kairi cried, the force field finally dissipating as the girl ran to her friend's side, kneeling down next to him, "Sora?" She said softly, cupping the boy's face as Riku kneeled on the other side of Sora's body, opposite to her, "It's alright, he's just unconscious." The silver haired teen said softly, running a hand through spiked brown hair.

Kairi nodded, standing, "Leon! Help carry him back to Merlin's house!" She called, waving the elder man over.

Riku stood up as well, gazing down at the boy thoughtfully, "...Roxas..." He said softly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the elder brunet lift his best friend. "I wonder why Roxas took over..." Goofy asked, rubbing his chin.

"Trouble," Donald said, crossing his arms, "That's what. Trouble."

Riku sighed softly, looking down at the duck momentarily before speaking, "I think we'd better tell the King about this." He said softly, following Leon, Kairi and his unconscious best friend.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

The darkness was warm. It surrounded him. It was all consuming.

And slowly, the Keyblade Master's eyes fluttered open, "What happened...?" He groaned, sighing at the gentle weight that covered his body.

"You're so stupid!" Roxas said, his hand cupping the brunet's cheek, "You hear me?!" He asked, leaning down to the other's neck covering the tanned flesh with impatient nips and sucks. "Stupid!"

Sora's breath caught in his throat as he tilted his head to the side. "Roxas?" He asked, his hands coming around the blond, sliding down his clothed back.

The blond paused in his ministrations, pulling away from the brunet's neck to look him in the eye, "You could have been _killed_!" He all but growled, "How stupid can you be, Sora!" He said, leaning down to capture the boy's lips in a kiss before the brunet could even reply.

The brunet didn't even fight back, leaning up into the kiss before it was broke moments later by the blond, panting heavily as he gazed down at him, "That was so stupid...so _reckless_...," The blond murmured, his fingers brushing across his other's cheek, "Don't _ever_ do that again!" He all but growled, burying his face in the other's neck again.

Sora frowned, his arms still around the blond, "B-but...I'm okay..." He said softly, "Everything turned out okay." His voice was soft as he tilted his head back, a pleased sigh escaping his lips as he felt teeth scrapping against his throat.

"That's only because _I_ saved your ass!" Roxas replied, his voice had a certain bite to it as he lifted from the brunet's neck yet again, "...You...just don't understand…."

"What don't I understand?" The brunet asked as a shiver raced down his spine at the sensation of cool fingers pushing past the hem of his shirt; teasing the flesh it found there, "Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position, straddling the brunet underneath him, "Be quiet." He commanded, his hands sliding out from underneath the brunet's shirt, grasping the hem before pulling up, revealing his other's thin tanned torso.

"No! Not this time!" Sora countered, pushing his shirt back down as he glared at his golden haired other half, "You tell me what I don't understand?" He snapped, "Are you only angry because if I would've died...you would've died too?"

The blond closed his eyes tightly, Sora could've sworn he saw those blue eyes tear up, "No!" The blond snorted, "It has nothing to do with that!" He insisted, his eyes opening, gazing down at the boy as he placed a hand on the ground on either side of the brunet's head.

"Then what in the hell is it?" Sora demanded, his eyes hardening as he looked at the nobody above him, "Why do I keep having these dreams...? I know you're the one causing them! Why?"

Roxas was silent for so long that Sora was sure his blond haired other wasn't going to answer him, but then Roxas leaned down, pressing his lips against the brunet's only to pull away a moment later, "You haven't figured it out yet...?" He said softly, touching his forehead to the brunet's, "Gee, Sora...are you really that blind?"

A look of confusion passed over Sora's face as he gazed into the crystalline blue eyes that looked so much like his own. "I don't understand..." He said softly.

Roxas shook his head slowly, "It's alright." He said, his voice just as soft as the brunet's, before pressing a chaste kiss to the brunet's lips, "I'll show you." He promised, pressing yet another kiss to the brunet's lips, his hands slipping down the lithe body of his lover, slipping underneath his shirt and pushing the fabric up once again.

This time the blond was met with no resistance, Sora leaning back up into the kiss, his hands sliding into the course hair on the back of his lover's neck as a shiver raced through his body upon feeling tentative fingers brushing so teasingly along his abdomen. His body arching into the touches, craving more from his blond haired lover.

But, Roxas was stubborn and had a point to prove this time. Moments later, the blond haired nobody pulled away from the brunet, already panting heavily as he stared down at his brown haired other. Their eyes met, for only a moment, before Roxas leaned down again. Nuzzling the side of Sora's cheek before his lips reconnected with the soft tanned flesh of the keyblader's neck. The blond sucked harshly at the skin, his teeth dragging across the pinked skin, though they both knew no marks would carry over to the real world.

His hands slid higher and higher on Sora's chest, every touch and brush bringing a pleasured gasp from the brunet's lips, swollen from their recent attention. The fingers encircled a sensitive numb, playfully rubbing and pinching the bit of flesh to full hardness as Roxas' lips moved lower and lower. Finally stopped by the shirt Sora still wore.

Roxas sat up, his hands sliding out from underneath Sora's shirt, smirking at the impatient look the said boy gave him as his fingers curled around the hem of it, pulling the garment up Sora's torso. Unable to resist himself the temptation, the blond leaned down to playfully nip at a hardened coffee colored nipple. The resulting surprised gasp issued from the chocolate haired teen only serving to further excite him as he forced himself to pull away to pull the shirt completely over the brunet's spiked head.

Almost as soon as the shirt was free from the last spike, Sora pulled the blond back down to him, sealing their lips in a steamy kiss. His own hands sliding down the blond's sides, suddenly desperate for skin to skin contact as he pulled at the hem of the blond's shirt, easily pulling it over the other's torso. The blond broke the kiss with a smug smirk as Sora pulled it over his head.

Then before Roxas could react, the Keyblade Master leaned up, his own lips connecting with his other's neck. Pressing soft, feather-light kisses and passionate nips to the slightly less tanned skin. A surprised moan left the nobody's mouth at the sudden streak of dominance that possessed his lover, his hands pressed against the wavering darkness on either side of the brunet's body. A single one lifting to run across an arched back before he pushed his little lover back against the ground, giving the brunet a smirk before he pressed their lips back together.

Sora responded to the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to his lover's searching tongue, his body shivering pleasantly from the intrusion. His hands ran over the smooth planes of his lover's back, his nails digging into the skin slightly, but not enough to break the skin and draw blood. But, certainly enough to leave angry red marks across the nobody's back.

The sensation in itself, caused the blond to moan lowly into the kiss and arched back against his lover's fingers as they moved down his back. Much in the same fashion as a pleased cat would. The little bit of pain multiplied the blond's pleasure as he grounded his hips into the brunet's. His hand clenching into a fist as his other drifted down his lover's body, brushing across his abdomen teasingly.

Once again, the kiss was broken--this time by Sora. Panting heavily, he stared up at his blond haired lover, "Don't tease me." He said, his voice breathless and bordering on pleading as he lost himself in those blue eyes.

His request was met with a chuckle, "Always so impatient." Roxas murmured, the corners of his lips tipped up in a grin as he leaned back down to the brunet, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips before nipping at the brunet's collarbone, chuckling at the surprised gasp he received before soothing the hurt with his tongue.

"I'd like to see you be patient while you're teased." Sora mumbled, his infamous pout taking up residence on his face, though it was quickly chased away when his lover's lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking at the nub before nipping at it lightly, "Roxas!"

The blond grinned around the fleshy nub of skin in his mouth before pulling away from it, blowing at it as he watched Sora's body seize up in response to the drastic temperature change. Once again, a chuckle fell from the nobody's lips before he moved to the next nipple, taking it in his mouth, brushing his tongue over it.

Sora's body arched smoothly into that mouth on his body, encouraging the blond on with the pleasured moans that fell from his lips, "Roxas, please!" The brunet begged, arching his hips into his other half's, moaning at the minimal contact, hinting toward what he wanted from his lover.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Stormy blue gray eyes stared at the lithe form of the Keyblade Master he held in his arms, shock written across his strong features as he looked over to the aquamarine-eyed teenager next to him, "You don't think..." The brown haired man started, his voice soft as he watched Kairi walk into Merlin's house.

Riku watched after the girl for a moment, silently thankful that his best friend hadn't started _moaning_ until _after_ the girl had gone into the house. That was one conversation he _never_ wanted to have with the younger girl, even though, it looked as though his best friend was more than due for..._the talk_.

"I do think so." Riku concluded, looking up at the elder man, "Have fun explaining it to him." The teen said after a moment, giving the man a smile before turning towards the old wizard's house.

"Wait...what?" Leon said, starting after the silver haired boy, "You're his best friend...it'd be less..._awkward_ if you talked to him about it."

Riku chuckled at that, "Not for me." He pointed out, "Get Cloud to help you if you're so nervous about talking to him about _it_."

The elder brunet rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "You know, you're a bigger pain in the ass than you're worth." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he carried the teen in his arms into Merlin's house before leaving again to find Cloud.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"...mmm..._more_..." Sora moaned, his eyes half lidded and darkened by lust while his face was flushed from the heat and intensity of it all. His legs were spread out with his blond haired lover kneeled in between them, a leg over the blond's shoulder and the other bent next to him as he slid another finger into his lover's heated and needy passage.

Roxas' fingers moved easily in and out of the brunet's tightness, the heat always seeming to cause his breath to catch in his throat as he plunged his fingers into the hot depths of the brunet's body, as he searched for that certain bundle of nerves that was his lover's sweet spot. The teen's moans spurring him on as he pressed a kiss to Sora's tanned inner thigh.

"_Roxas_!" The brunet moaned. His hips arching into the fingers that were in his body as his own hand slid down his body, brushing over the smooth tanned skin before wrapping around his leaking erection with a low groan of satisfaction.

The blond nobody watched his other half for a moment, his fingers still pumping into and out of his lover's tight entrance. Roxas had always liked to watch Sora pleasured himself, though the brunet never knew he had an audience late at night when he had a few moments alone. But, that was before Roxas started appearing in Sora's dreams.

Sora's eyes had closed completely as he arched into his hand and into his lover's hand. His breathing rolling out in heavy gasps as his body before started to shiver and quake in his impending orgasm, "Please!" He begged the boy above him, "Please, Roxas! I want _more_!"

And, more was what the brunet would get. Sora _always_ got what he wanted.

With a soft disappointed sigh from the brunet, Roxas pulled his fingers from his thoroughly stretched ass. He reached for Sora's hand, stilling the teen's ministrations on himself before he leaned over the chocolate haired boy. Roxas put the hand he held in his own over Sora's spiky head of brown hair before entwining their fingers together.

Then, just for a moment, he drank in the sight of the heavily flushed boy. The boy who was heavily flushed and erratically breathing and begging for _him_. Every time, it stole his heart away all over again. Seeing Sora's questioning glance (he had opened his eyes as all the pleasure inflicted on his body was brought to a stop), he leaned down to the boy to press their lips in a sweet but heated kiss.

A kiss that seemed to convey all the feelings he felt within that moment for Sora, causing the said brown haired teen's chest to swell with feelings he..._shouldn't_ be feeling for his nobody. But, before he could even process the feeling and choose that he shouldn't feel that way, he felt the heated head of his lover's erection prod at his quivering hole.

Before he pressed himself past his lover's tight ring of muscles, Roxas broke the kiss, his lips moving to the brunet's ear, "I love you." The profession was so soft that Sora had barely heard it, but before the teen could react or even process what he had been told, Roxas had pushed himself into his lover's welcoming heat with a soft groan.

_...He loves me..._

Sora cried out, his body arching with the painful intrusion as his nails dug into his nobody's skin. But, if had hurt Roxas, he showed no signs of it as he stilled inside of his brunet, giving him a moment to adjust as his mind spun with what he had confessed to his little lover.

He wasn't exactly sure when he had first developed feelings for his little cinnamon other. All he knew was that they grew and grew with every passing day as he sat dormant in Sora's heart. At first, their dreamland meetings were only supposed to be a form of release for the brunet, a way for him to relax and forget for a little while. But, they quickly grew into something more. Into something that Roxas needed as much as Sora and Sora needed as much as Roxas.

And, now...

...that he had finally admitted his growing feelings...

...there was no letting Sora go.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Merlin's house was surprisingly empty for once. Cid having gone with Cloud to Ansem's lab to fiddle with the computer systems some more while Yuffie was busy off helping Aerith with the flower shop she had just opened not so long ago. The King, the duck, and the dog were searching for reasons behind Sora's sudden fainting spell at the Dark Depths.

The house was almost completely silent except for the random sounds of a magical broom sweeping across the floor and the soft...barely audible sounds coming out of the unconscious Keyblade Master's mouth while three pairs of widened eyes (varying in different shades of blue) stared down at the sleeping form. The looks on their faces was a cross between horror and morbid fascination.

"...Maybe we should wake him up...?" The red haired companion and only female said, looking at each male that flanked either side of her, "He might be having a nightmare."

Riku snorted, "I don't think it's a nightmare, Kairi." He said, shaking his head slowly as he glanced over at the eldest male in the room, a single silver eyebrow arched in question as the teen crossed his arms over his chest.

Leon just sighed softly, resisting the urge to slap a hand to his forehead, idly wondering why the girl was here in the first place. Oh yeah. That's right. She was the _best_ friend. The best _female_ friend, at that.

"Hey, Kairi, why don't you go see if Aerith needs any help at the flower shop?" Leon said, trying not to sound too hopeful. Because, things would be so much easier and less awkward if she weren't there.

Kairi huffed, stomping her foot defiantly, "I'm not going _anywhere_ until I know that Sora's alright!" She said, before looking back to the smaller brunet.

"..._Roxas_!..."

Riku's eyes widened and his face paled, his mouth dropping open in shock, "Did he just say..." His voice drifted off as he looked over at Leon for confirmation. The elder just nodded slowly, looking every bit as shocked as Riku did.

"Is he having a nightmare about Roxas?!" Kairi said with a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

Riku bit back a groan, "Once again...Kairi...I don't think it's a _nightmare_." Quite the contrary, he seemed to be enjoying it. Very much, in fact.

The girl frowned, looking over at the silver haired teen, "How do you know?" Kairi asked, placing a hand on her hip.

The silveret sighed softly, "It's a guy thing...okay?" He said softly, shaking his head, "Actually, it'd probably be a good idea if you _did_ go help Aerith out." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You know I'd come and get you if anything happened."

Kairi sighed heavily, turning her gaze back to Sora for a moment before she slowly nodded, "Alright." She finally agreed, backing away from the bed, "I'll go." She said, turning to walk out of the house, "But, you'd better come and get me the _minute_ he wakes up." She said sternly before the door slammed behind her.

Both males let out a sigh of relief, looking to one another. Riku spoke and broke the silence first. "I can't believe he's having a wet dream about-"

But before he could get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth, the sleeping boy suddenly jumped awake. Shooting up in bed and cried out. "He loves me! ...He _loves_ me..." A look passed over the brunet's face. A look of pure contentment and happiness. Something he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

"Who loves you, Sora?" Leon asked, a smirk playing across his handsome features as the boy slowly turned to his two elders, a look of pure horror written across his face, "Leon!" He gasped, looking to the younger silveret standing next to him, "Riku!" He choked, his cheeks flushing dangerously deep, "H-how long have you two been standing there...?"

"Long enough, Sora. _Long_ enough." Riku replied, the amusement evident in his voice.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**XX**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Want more? Leave a comment!

Much love to Sakura Moon. She who kept me inspired and motivated. And, she who also totally beta-ed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

I'd also like to send an early 'Thanks' out to Izzy Lawliet who's my new beta for AsAs.


	2. Part II

**Starry's Corner:** Well...I never did call it a one-shot, now did I? And, I think, with the way I left the first part...people would _kill _me if I did leave it as such. So, after much prodding and plotting with my muse, I bring you Part II of _Another Side, Another Story_. Seriously, if it weren't for that girl, I would've given up _ages _ago. So, like, read it and review it?

* * *

_Previously..._

"Who loves you, Sora?" Leon asked, a smirk playing across his handsome features as the boy slowly turned to his two elders, a look of pure horror written across his face, "Leon!" He gasped, looking to the younger silveret standing next to him, "Riku!" He choked, his cheeks flushing dangerously deep, "H-how long have you two been standing there...?""Long enough, Sora. _Long _enough." Riku replied, the amusement evident in his voice.

**Part II**

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, his weight shifted onto one foot as he stood amidst the mess that was Ansem's Lab, "You want me to..._what_?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had understood what had just come out of Leon's mouth.

He had understood the part about Sora having a dream. A _wet _dream to be more specific. He was mildly shocked to learn that said wet dream was concerning another guy (Leon was adamant about not revealing who this other guy was for some reason), Cloud had always thought that Sora loved Kairi. Like, Kairi loved Sora.

But, it was that _last _part that floored him, "Help me _talk _to Sora." Leon asked yet again, the tone of his voice once against shocking the elder man. Was the ever so stern male actually _pleading _with him (actually, it was kind of hot, but he pushed that thought aside for now)

"And, _what_, exactly do you mean by _talk_?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow because surely Leon didn't mean _talk_ in the way that the blond _thought_ he meant talk, as he unfolded his arms and grasped the back of the chair in front of him.

Leon's gaze shifted away from Cloud for only a moment before falling back on him, "You _know_ what I mean!" He replied, his teeth a little clenched together as he felt heat blossom over his chest and move up his neck and onto his face. He seriously hoped he wasn't blushing right then.

Cloud was silent for a moment, "You mean..._that_...talk?" He asked, his left eyebrow twitching slightly as he clutched the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white. How...did he get elected for this oh so important part of growing up again?

At least he knew why Leon was blushing now.

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was blushing right now too.

"_That _talk." Leon answered grimly after a moment passed between the two adults, "Oh, yer mean Sora's ready fer a sex talk?"

Both males twitched, turning to glare at the other blond haired man standing it the doorway leading to the main computer, "What...what'd I say?" Cid asked, glancing in between the two males.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"And, tell me again iwhy/i you can't participate in this discussion, Riku?" Cloud said, trying his hardest not to glare at the silver haired teenager standing before him with a smug little smirk on his face (Cloud was seriously two seconds away from bitch slapping that annoying little grin right off of his face).

"He's my best friend." The silveret replied, glancing between the two males in front of him as the trio stood outside of Merlin's house, making sure Sora didn't try and run to avoid the talk.

Cloud had to push the sudden urge to smash his fist into the handsome face of the aquamarine eyed sixteen year old, "All the more reason for you to be present." The blond said through gritted teeth, looking over at Leon for just an ounce of support, really, that was all he asked.

The younger male remained quiet as he watched the bickering duo; his arms cross as he leaned against Merlin's door...which was really starting to piss Cloud off. Dammit!

Riku shook his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "No, it'd make Sora uncomfortable." He pointed out, "He'll be uncomfortable enough as it is."

The blond snorted, rolling his eyes, "No, you mean _you'll_ be uncomfortable." He muttered, his blue eyes narrowing into a glare.

Riku shrugged, "Maybe I am." He replied, "All I know is that it's not my place to tell Sora about the birds and the bees."

Cloud stared at the teen, a flat look on his face, "Like it's mine?" He asked, wanting so badly to wring the little bastard's neck right now.

"Yup." Riku replied, nodding his head as he gave the elder blond a smile, "Sora sees the two of you as brothers...mentors if you will, I'm just the best friend."

Leon snorted, finally speaking up (thank God, because Cloud was close to planting his fist in the brunet's face), "I think you're just embarrassed to tell him that you've already had sex..."

Riku flushed at that, shifting his feet around for a moment, "Maybe..." He muttered, "But, he doesn't need to know that."

"Whatever, you chicken shit." Leon replied, chuckling softly, "Cloud and I can handle it." He said, looking over at the blond with his eyebrow arched, ignoring the seething glare he received from the blond, "But, don't blame us when Sora wants his best friend's opinion or advice."

Riku glared at the pair, before rolling his eyes and pushing past them, "Tell Sora to find me after you're done introducing him to the wonderful world of puberty."

Leon shook his head slowly, "Sure thing, Riku." He called after the teen before looking at Cloud, "You ready for this?" He asked.

Cloud snorted, "I wasn't ready for this when I got the _talk _myself." He said with a sigh, but eventually agreed to help Leon none the less (it was his face while he was pleading…he'd idefinitely/i have to look into that a little later on once they dealt with Sora's fall into manhood), after threatening a chuckling Cid with bodily harm if he didn't shut the hell up immediately!

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora was going to die from shame. He just knew it as he pressed his ear against Merlin's front door, listening into the conversation Leon, Cloud, and Riku were having. He couldn't hear the entire conversation, but he heard enough to figure out that he was about to get a talk that he very much didn't want to hear. He had already had sex, okay? _They_ didn't know that…he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them that the dreams he had been having were somewhat…_real_. And, that those said dreams were about Roxas…

…though, he was pretty sure Riku and Leon already knew that little tid bit of information. But, they just weren't letting anyone on to the fact that they knew. Cause, they were sneaky like that. Sneaky and evil. He had a feeling there was going to be a lot of teasing in his future.

_"Don't they mean the bees and the bees…?"_

Ocean blue eyes narrowed as he leaned away from the door. Leave it to Roxas to put in his two cents…hell, he should be getting the _talk _too! He started this whole thing! Before Roxas he didn't even know sex was possible for two men. But, Roxas was quick to clear that up…let _me_ tell _you_!

_"…__I mean…I'm a boy and you're a boy…albeit a very girly boy…"_

Sora's mouth dropped in shock, "See if I let you touch me again." He pouted, his voice soft so he wouldn't alert the others, because if he could hear them, they most certainly could hear him. That and just because he could hear Roxas, didn't mean others could too (thank the Gods after some of the things Roxas had said to him).

_"Tch. Like you'd be able to resist me if I pulled you into your subconscious."_

Sora rolled his eyes, backing away from the door as he blatantly ignored his other half and his ego. Muttering under his breath all the while about stupid other-half's that thought they were _Irresistible_!

_"I am irresistible! As I've proved to you on countless occasions!"_

He sighed (still ignoring Roxas), trying to think up places where he could go. But, all of the places he had come up with were all _outside _of Merlin's house. And, there was only one entrance and exit…which was currently being blocked by his so called _friends_.

He looked around the room hoping to find some window or some secret door. Then, his eyes fell on the One Hundred Ache Woods book and suddenly, Sora had the perfect hiding place where no one could follow.

It was perfect!

Albeit, rather obvious…but, Sora wasn't apt to figure _that_ out anytime soon.

He crossed the room, his lips curving into a wider smile with every step he took, "I'd like to see them find me in here!" He said happily as he stood over the glowing book. It's glow radiating off of his features as he brushed his finger along the spine as he allowed himself a moment to chuckle over his awesome plan.

_"Sora…that's not going to work…"_

"Of course it will!" Sora replied to his other, grinning widely as he opened the book, "I'm the only one that can come in, after all." He said as his eyes ran over the first page, reading the first sentence.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Thanks for helping me, by the way." Leon said, glancing over to the blond haired Cloud as the pair watched Riku walk away (probably heading back to Ansem's Lab to help Cid with the main computer).

Cloud shook his head slowly, "It's alright." He replied with a heavy sigh before turning to face the younger male, "Just know that you'll pay me back…in _full_." He added, his lips curling into a minuscule smirk that caused Leon to arch an eyebrow in question, "And, just what do you mean by that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cloud chuckled, clapping the brunet on the shoulder, "You figure it out, Leon." He replied, giving the shoulder a squeeze before he clasped the door handle to Merlin's house, "Let's go talk to Sora now before he finds away out."

Leon simply watched the elder man for a moment more before he nodded in agreement as Cloud pushed open the front door. Somehow, Leon knew exactly what Cloud had in mind when he said "payback" and the brunet had to admit, it was his favorite type of payback.

"Sora?" The blond haired man called out, frowning when no one replied to his call and when his eyes didn't fall of a mass of brown spikes, "Sora…?"

Leon blinked, storm gray eyes flitting around the house, "You don't think he…" He started softly, eyes falling on Cloud for a moment.

"How could he?" Cloud replied, sighing heavily, "There's no way in or out except for the door we were standing in front of! Where else could he have gone!?"

Leon sighed softly as well, his eyes falling on an innocent looking book and a smirk came over his features, "I think I know where he is."

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

_"You know…this is almost as stupid as taking on Sephiroth…"_

Sora resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes, sighing heavily as he simply decided to ignore his other for the time being as he walked along the dirt path leading to Pooh's house. It had been awhile since he had last seen the little bear…so why not visit him and the other's while he was hiding out from Leon?

Of course, Roxas was never one to be ignored. So, it should have came to no surprise to Sora that his mind was filled with the soft murmuring of the blond's voice.

_"I don't see why you didn't just take the talk like a man…"_ There was a pause, _"Oh wait…you're awfully girly, that could have something to do with it."_

The brunet twitched as Pooh's house came into view, "Roxas…I swear…if you don't shut up…" He muttered under his breath, clutching his hand into a fist at his side.

_"You're going to do what…? Spank me?"_

Sora face flushed at the snickering remark as he climbed the hill before Pooh's house…and oddly, the little bear was no where to be found. The brunet frowned as he approached the house, "Pooh?" He called out as he rounded the house.

"Sora? Is that you?"

The ocean eyed teen blinked, frowning as he followed the voice, "Yeah, it's me, Pooh." He said, finally coming up on the honey colored bear; who had managed to get himself stuck in his window…again.

"I seem to have gotten myself stuck in this window, Sora." The bear replied, his voice muffled as his little legs kicked, trying to dislodge himself from the window.

Sora grinned softly at the sight, crossing his arms over his chest for a moment, "Need some help, Pooh?" He asked. But, no sooner than the offer left his lips did his other half decide to add his two cent, _"What an interesting position…"_ Sora could almost see the lecherous grin on the blond's face as his ocean eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes, that would be lovely." Pooh Bear replied as his legs stopped kicking for only a moment as Sora approached the poor trapped bear, "So…wanna tell me how you got trapped in here, Pooh Bear?"

"I saw some hunny through this window…" The bear answered as Sora grabbed his legs, tugging him towards him, "Pooh Bear…this is your house…" The brunet grunted out as he arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I see that now…" Pooh answered as Sora tugged and pulled, trying to free him from the window, but to little success for the bear didn't move an inch.

_"You should push him…like I would do to you if you were in that position…well…maybe not _push_...I'd _pound _into you…"_

Sora flushed, vehemently ignoring Roxas as he pulled and tugged, grunting with the force of his pulls, "You're stuck in there good, Pooh Bear." He mentioned through gritted teeth.

_"Maybe if he didn't eat so much honey…" _Came Roxas' murmuring voice across Sora's mind, and the brunet could only roll his eyes, _"You know what would be good with honey…?"_ The blond paused, perhaps giving Sora a chance to answer. But, he didn't. He was ignoring Roxas, remember? _"You…covered in it…I could lick it off of you…nice and slow…"_

Sometimes he wished his mind had an off switch…life would be…_so_ much easier then.

_"Off switch…are you serious…? I could just turn you back _on_…"_

Sora eyes narrowed as a smug chuckle filled his mind, try as he might, he just couldn't block. Tune it out. _Ignore _it! He growled lowly in his throat, tugging even harder at the little bear's legs until finally (by some miracle, because Sora was seriously starting to think he'd have to go find back up in the form of Tigger or Rabbit) Pooh came free.

The sudden lack of resistance caused both boy and bear to barrel backwards. Sora landing heavily on his butt and Pooh in his lap, against his chest. All the while, his other was laughing hysterically in his head and it took every inch of self control Sora had in his possession not to start randomly cussing his other out loud.

"Oh brother..." Pooh said, sighing heavily as the honey colored bear rubbed his head before looking up at Sora, "Why, thank you, Sora." He said before climbing out of the brunet's lap.

The said chocolate haired teen sighed heavily, "Yeah, sure, no problem, Pooh." He said, watching in disbelief as the bear hobbled over to the window _again_, "W-wait...Pooh! You'll get stuck again if you go that way!" The Keyblade master said quickly before pushing himself to his feet, rushing over to the bear, "Let's go inside and get the honey, alright?"

_"...That's a really stupid bear..."_

There was a note of disbelief in his other's voice and silently, Sora had to agree with the blond haired nobody. Which was the wrong thing to do.

_"I thought you were ignoring me? See? I am _irresistible_!"_

Sora could practically see the other's smirk in his mind as he led Pooh around to the other side of the house to get the bear's honey. And, for one glorious moment, the stupid little voice in his head was quiet.

Well, for that one little moment in time. Then, Roxas just _had_ to start talking again.

_"Just how long did you plan on hiding out in the 100 Acre Woods anyway...?"_

The brunet blinked, leaning against Pooh Bear's door. That...was a surprisingly good (and sex free) question. Honestly, he had no clue. And, he was getting the feeling that Leon and Cloud wouldn't just _give up_.

_"I think you'll have to face them..." _Roxas offered, a note of amusement in his voice. Sora had then chose to refuse all advances Roxas had to give him...just to teach the blond haired nobody a damned lesson.

_"Hey now! What'd I ever do to you?!"_

Sora ignored him, sighing heavily, "I think I'm going to head back now, Pooh." He said, watching as the bear gorged himself on honey (really, it was a no brainer as to why Pooh kept getting stuck in places), "You be careful, alright, Pooh?" He said.

"Yes, yes, Sora. See you some other time." The bear's voice echoed in the pot and Sora just had to chuckle lightly at that before he stepped out of the house, heading back up that hill to whatever awaited him outside of the book.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Leon and Cloud were gathered around the story book, looking at it suspiciously after they had both silently agreed that there was no other place Sora could have possibly went, "I wonder if he'd come out if you shook it..." Cloud asked softly, a thoughtful frown on his face.

The brunet chuckled softly at that, "No...that'd just get you a pissed off Merlin..." He pointed out, sighing softly, "I think the only way for Sora to come out is on his own..." He added, humming thoughtfully, "So...I guess we just have to wait..."

Cloud blinked, before glancing flatly at the elder brunet, "We wait...?" He said before sighing heavily, boredom tinged around the tone of his voice. He didn't want to wait...hell, he didn't even _want_ to give Sora 'the talk'. But, alas, here he was...playing big brother to the pubescent Keyblade Master. Hint the sarcasm.

Leon gave another soft chuckle, turning his attention back to the book and it seemed like it was just the right moment to do so. Because, the book had a curious glow to it that wasn't there before, "Strange...." The brunet muttered, causing the elder blond to blink and look over as well, "It wasn't doing that before."

And, against all curious intent inside of him, Leon stepped back as the book began to shake a bit, "What in the hell..." He started lowly, but was interrupted when the glow extended outward from the book and a certain chocolate haired keyblader appeared from the strange glow.

Both males stared and blinked as the brunet pushed himself to his feet, brushing off his pants and obviously not realizing he wasn't alone in the house anymore, "So _nice _of you to join us, Sora!" Cloud said, his tone a little...okay, more than _a little _sarcastic.

The brunet stiffened before glancing over his shoulder, "Oh...hey, Cloud...Leon." He greeted in a sheepish, high pitched, totally 'I'm-screwed' tone as he turned around to face the elder men, "What brings you here...?" As though he didn't know.

"I'll give you two guesses." Leon said, a smirk pulling at his lips, "But, you'll probably only need one."

The keyblader groaned softly at that, "Guys...seriously?" He pouted, looking up at the two males, his blue eyes looking back from one to the other, "This is unnecessary."

His only answer was a stern blond pointing to the bed just behind him, silently leaving no room for opposition. The _talk _was still on, much to Sora's displeasure and embarrassment.

_"God...doesn't he just bring out a person's inner submissive side ..."_

Sora twitched slightly as he walked to the bed, silently urging his other half to shut the fuck up during this rather awkward conversation. The brunet turned, facing the other two elder males, "You know, we don't have to do this." He pointed out, looking meaningfully at the two. And, really, he meant it. Roxas had already explained this. And, hell, he had already obviously had sex...several times in fact. He was _way _past this talk.

Cloud's clear blue eyes narrowed into a glare and Leon's lips quirked up into a smirk. Sora huffed, arms crossed across his chest before he plopped down on the bed. There was no talking out of this. Unfortunately. Both, Leon and Cloud, seemed determined to embarrass Sora.

"So..." Leon started, pulling up a chair from Merlin's age old desk before sitting in it, staring across the room at the young brunet.

An awkward pause hung in the air between the three males. Sora wanted to die. Cloud wanted to bash Leon's brains in for subjecting him to this. And, Leon...well, Leon was doing everything within his power not to laugh at the uncomfortable atmosphere, "So what?" Sora answered sharply, glaring at both males.

"Well...when a man loves a woman..."

Sora groaned. There was no way out of this. None what so ever. _"Doesn't he mean a man and a man.....?"_ Roxas' voice whispered through his brain and Sora had to silently agree with him. But, he didn't tell anyone that he really wasn't _into _girls like that. Not anymore at least. Not after Roxas.

_"Because of my powers of persuasion."_

Sora mentally rolled his eyes before settling them boredly on Leon and Cloud. Leon was still chattering away, Cloud only interrupting every few moments to give his opinion. None of which Sora was paying any attention too. Right now, he'd sell his heart to Xenmas just to sink into the floor. Seriously.

_"You know...I wonder if Cloud is gay...I mean...he looks gay. He's too pretty to be straight..."_

Sora's eyes widened marginally at that, though Leon thought it was from his explanation of the various types of STDs one could get from unprotected sex, "Now...Sora, it's not as bad as it seems...most are curable..."

"Is Cloud gay?"

Sora wasn't sure (okay, he was sure) what caused him to blurt that question out. And, no sooner had the last syllable left his lips did his hands clamp over them. His left eyebrow twitching slightly in utter mortification.

_That_ was sufficient enough to bring all explanations to a dead stop, both of the elder males staring at Sora in shock. "I...uh...didn't mean it...?" Sora started sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as his nobody decided to throw in his two cents, _"No...you did mean it...now ask if he'd be interested in a threesome..."_

Cloud was stunned to silence and really, it didn't look like he'd be recovering anytime soon, so Leon took the liberty to answer, "What would make you ask that, Sora...?" The elder brunet asked, his eyes far too amused for the situation, "Are you attracted to men?"

A clear and loud _"YES"_ rang through his mind and Sora tugged at one of his spikes, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, "Would it matter if I was or wasn't...?" He asked, looking up at the brunet and mortified blond who had yet to speak.

Leon nodded, a matter of factly look on his face, "It does matter." He said, looking over at Cloud. Probably for some back up, but the poor blond was still shell shocked. Leon sighed softly before continuing on, "I've been explaining what happens between a man and a woman. If you're gay, you need to know what happens between two men."

Sora groaned yet again, wondering if there was any way at all out of this _talk_, "Can we just not have this talk...?" He asked, looking pleadingly up at the brunet looking for a little bit of sympathy.

"You give me one reason why we shouldn't." Leon replied, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning back in his chair, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

The brunet pouted and was quiet for a moment, trying to think up a decent reason as to why he wouldn't need to have the sex talk, _"Because you've already had sex..._duh_!"_ Sora sighed heavily at the comment from his other self, silently pointing out that he really didn't want to give away that information quite yet. _"Well, it would make them shut up..."_

It might make them shut up to know that he's already had sex...and, actually has a regular sex life (Sora, ignored Roxas' gloating remark about _that_ as he continued to weigh his options), but it might also back fire. How does one explain that they've been sleeping with their nobody after said nobody already returned to his heart?

"Well, there's this guy..." Sora started in his own form of explanation, his cheeks heating as he felt both of the elder males' gaze turn to him.

"A guy?" Cloud finally said, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, a guy..." The younger brunet agreed, sighing heavily as he leaned against the bed, his two arms supporting his weight.

"Roxas?" Leon offered, his lips tipped up in a smirk as his eyes flashed in a mischievous amusement.

Sora stiffen at that, ocean blue eyes darting to the elder man, "Roxas?!" He repeated in shock, his left eyebrow only twitching slightly as the said blond laughed hysterically in his mind, "How do you know about him?"

Leon chuckled softly, a knowing note behind the laughter, "You were talking in your sleep." He offered in explanation, "Said...well, more like _moaned_ his name a few times."

"I was...?" The teenager very nearly cried out in shock, "I did?"

And, Roxas continued laughing.

"You were." Leon replied, still chuckling softly, though his hand now muffled the noise.

"Damn...!"

There was a silence after that outburst. Both of the elder males shocked at the curse word that had left the young Keyblade Master's mouth. But, soon, Cloud broke the silence with a question that had been bothering him since he first heard that name, "Who's Roxas?"

Sora flushed heatedly at that, trying very quickly to think up any explanation that wasn't the truth, but would satisfy the two elders for the time being, "He's...uh...my age...?" He answered softly, playing with the hem of his shirt, "A-and...he's got blond hair...and blue eyes." He paused, frowning before looking up at Cloud, "Kinda like you..."

"Like me?"

Sora nodded as a sudden feeling of sleepiness enveloped him, "Yeah...like....you..." No sooner had the last word left his mouth did the younger brunet fall into a deep sleep. Falling heavily on to the bed behind him leaving both Leon and Cloud to stare at him in mild shock.

Leon snorted with laughter, "Well, he must've been tired." He said, looking over at the blond who was oddly quiet, "Cloud?"

"He thinks I'm gay..."

That only caused the brunet to laugh harder, turning to face the blond, "Well, aren't you?" He asked, a small smile on his face as he leaned closer to the frowning blond, "I mean, you've slept with me how many times...?" He pointed out as he pressed a teasing kiss to the elder's cheek.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Darkness. He was in the darkness again. It surrounded him. The fifteen year old brunet sighed heavily, "This isn't funny, Roxas..." He said crossly, his ocean blue eyes narrowed in a glare as then scanned the surrounding area for his nobody.

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared into the darkness that was his subconscious, his nobody appeared before him. Still chuckling as he had been, "Oh, I think it's hilarious!" The blond insisted, his lips curved into a grin.

Sora huffed, his arms crossed over his chest as his face crumpled into a pout. His lower lip protruding in that oh so enticing way, "Why did you bring me here if all you were going to do is tease me?" He asked, and Roxas abruptly stopped his teasing, because he had so much more in mind than just that.

"Now, you know I have more in mind than just teasing." Roxas replied in a meaningful voice as he stepped closer to the brunet, his hands laying on Sora's crossed arms, pulling the sulking boy closer to him, "_Much_ more." He added, leaning closer to his other.

The keyblader resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he pushed himself away from his nobody, "And, do you really think I'd let you do that after all of the hell you've put me through?" Sora replied flatly, his arms hanging at his sides.

Roxas chuckled softly at that, stepping closer, "I really think you don't have a choice." He pointed out, grinning as he drew the boy into his arms, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunet's cheek, "You know you can't refuse me." He whispered sensually in his ear before nipping at the lobe playfully.

The brown haired teenager had to bite back the gasp of pleasure at the seductive motion. He knew what Roxas was trying to do, so he had to make sure his resolve was strong. Even though the blond haired nobody was slowly chipping away at it, "...No, Roxas." Sora insisted, though his eyes were half lidded and his head was tilting back as he felt Roxas' lips move across the length of his neck.

The blond chuckled lowly against the brunet's skin, his warm breath cascading down Sora's neck, causing delightful shivers to flash down his spine. Roxas ginned. "You say no..." He said softly, one hand holding the brunet's waist as the other slid down the length of his body, "...But, I think your body wants me." His murmur was so low. So sensual that Sora could do nothing but give in as he felt the other Keyblade master's hand slid in between his thighs, cupping the hardness that rested there.

"_Roxas._"

His name slipped out so easily. As it always had. He reveled in the knowledge that his was the only name that had ever left those plump candy lips in the heat of passion. That he was the only one who had ever brought the little brunet to that point. That his was the ionly/i touch that the Keyblade master had ever known.

Sora was _his_.

"Tell me that you want me, Sora." Roxas commanded softly. His lips having returned to the brunet's ear and his hand slowly rubbing the bulge in his other's shorts. Teasing the boy. _Loving_ the boy as no one had ever loved him before.

Sora had yet to grab on to his lover, his hands clenching at his sides as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his teeth worrying it as he tried desperately not to give into the blond's commands. The resistance only seemed to make the blond's grin widened as his tongue brushed along the shell of the brunet's ear, causing a soft mewl to leave Sora's now parted lips.

Roxas chuckled softly against the tanned skin of his lover before his hand left his other's hip only to wave into the darkness that surrounded them. The darkness started to ripple. Much like a cool pond on a still day after one had dropped a rock into the middle of it.

Slowly the darkness melted away, morphing into a strangely familiar room that Sora had only seen in his dreams. Roxas' dreams. The brunet blinked in confusion as he was pushed against a plush twin sized bed, "Wha..." He started, looking up into the blue eyes that hovered over him.

A blue light twinkled in the back ground as Roxas climbed over his little Keyblader, grinning all the while. Though, Sora noticed, there was a touch of sadness behind it. The look sent a twinge of pain through the brunet, "Twilight Town." He said softly, in a form of explanation before he bent down to the other boy, pressing his lips gently against his brunet's.

Suddenly Sora understood. This was Roxas' memory of Twilight Town. A memory which was now his own. A figment of the year Roxas had spent in his Twilight Town while Sora recovered his memories. Before they were reunited into one being. When Roxas had a body and a life of his own.

_Hayner...Pence...Olette..._

The kiss turned from gentle and sweet to hard and insistent. Hands tugged at his clothes. Desperate for skin to skin contact. And, Sora wanted it too. Oh, how Sora wanted it. The stubbornness and teasing forgotten as their naked forms finally pressed together. Both letting out a sigh of approval as their bodies arched and ground into one another.

Roxas could fell his lover's nails digging into his flesh. But, he couldn't bring himself to care as he captured the brunet's lips in another searing kiss. His own hands clutching the comforter Sora laid upon as he grinded against the brunet.

"Ngh..._Roxas_." He was already breathless, already flushed with need as he arched into the body above his own. Relishing in the minimal friction the action provided for him and he found himself wanting more. As he always did.

**xXx**

Cloud stared at Sora, his blue eyes widened, "Uh...Leon..." He said, calling to the younger brunet who had abandoned him to go and fiddle around with the computer while the blond was left to watch over Sora's suddenly sleeping form.

And, for the past thirty minutes, Sora had been quiet. Peacefully sleeping. But, then the little brunet's breathing grew heavier, tiny pearls of sweat appeared on the boy's brow, and then a name slipped out.

iWho in the hell is Roxas?!/i Cloud found himself wondering as he turning in his seat to see what in the hell was taking Leon so damned long, "Leon?" He called again, becoming more and more uncomfortable by the moment as Sora's moans grew louder and louder.

But, to his luck, the brunet came at his second beckoning, "What's up?" He said, blinking. And, his question was answered by a long drawn out moan from the sleeping Keyblade master. "Oh..."

Cloud blinked, "Oh!" He replied, slightly miffed by this point, _"Oh?_ Sora's having another wet dream and all you can say is _oh_?"

The younger brunet could only chuckle at the elder man, "C'mon, you act like you've never had one before..." Leon teased, before a sober look came over his features, "Though...it is a little odd..."

**xXx**

"M-More!" His brown haired other cried out in pleasure, the delicious friction of their naked bodies obviously no longer enough to satisfy him. No longer enough for either of them. "R-Roxas, please!" He always begged so beautifully. It made the nobody feel wanted...and _needed_ when really, he was nothing more than an intruder in Sora's heart that the brunet shouldn't really want there in the first place.

But, oh how Sora wanted him. How he begged for him. _Cried_ out for him.

And, who was Roxas to deny him. His other. His somebody. The other half of his heart. His Keyblade master. _His _Sora.

His hands slipped down the body that was so much like his own as he willed himself to stop grinding against the other. Finally, he forced himself to sit up, and he gazed down at Sora's flushed body. His aroused body. The sight within itself was nearly enough to send the blond over the edge, "Spread your legs..." He commanded softly as he scooted down the length of his lover's body, parting his legs as the brunet spread them of his own accord.

The blond haired nobody nestled himself in between them, his hand already enclosing around the brunet's hardened arousal, giving it a squeeze before pumping it slowly. His other hand slid beneath him, pressing a single finger against his quivering entrance, "Is this what you want?" He asked, leaning over to press a kiss to Sora's knee.

Sora's hands clutched at the comforter, "Please!" He cried out, his eyes shut, "Please, don't tease me!" He begged, moaned, and pleaded to his nobody as his hips arched into the hand curled around his leaking erection while trying to press back against the finger that was already assaulting his body.

The way Sora begged for him brought a smirk to the blond nobody's face as he tightened his hold on the little brunet's erection and pushed two fingers into his passage instead of the one, "Tease? _Me_ tease? _Never_." He replied, his voice mockingly low.

The teenager groaned softly, biting his lip as he pressed back against those fingers, the slightest of pains flashing through his system. But, he had learned to ignore the pain. "Roxas...m-more!" He cried out as those finger brushed against his prostate.

Roxas chuckled softly, his hand falling away from the brunet's erection, must to Sora's disappointment. But, before the Keyblade master could voice his protests, the blond leaned down, his tongue sliding over the head of his other's erection, catching a salty pearl of cum.

His voice caught in his throat as he looked down the length of his body to the blond that knelt in between his legs, "Roxas!" He gasped, his hips arching into that warmed, wet mouth. By this point, he wasn't sure what he wanted more. His lover to suck him off or fuck him. By now, it probably didn't matter to Sora how he got off, so long as he got off.

Roxas, of course, wasn't going to give Sora what he wanted. At least not yet. Sora wanted release. Well, Roxas wanted it too. At his lover's silent beckoning, he pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, smearing the pre-come before his tongue snuck out to lick it up.

"Please, please, please!" Seemed to be the only word Sora was capable of saying, "Please!" He begged, bucking his hips into his lover's mouth. But, much to his disappointment, Roxas' wouldn't take him in any deeper.

Roxas couldn't help to chuckle at his lover, which sent pleasurable vibrations rubbing down the brunet's erection, causing his little lover to cry out loudly. As he pumped his twin fingers inside of the boy, he ran his tongue down the side of his lover's erection, delighting in the moans that left the brunet.

"Roxas!" Sora continued to beg and Roxas knew his lover wouldn't hold on much longer. And, once Sora found completion, his fun was over and Sora always woke up. In his world. While Roxas was still locked away in Sora's heart.

Maybe that's why he teased. And, tried to prolong their moment together as long as he could. Because, really, that's all they had together. A moment. A moment in time. That was all Roxas could give Sora. That's all he could ever give Sora. One tiny moment in the course of his life. Why would Sora want that when he could have so much more?

"Please! Roxas! Damnit!" Sora practically sobbed, arching and falling with the movement of Roxas' hand and mouth. His hands tightening in the comforter and Roxas knew he was close. So he pulled away. Halting all actions.

"What in the hell, Roxas?!" The brunet cried out, his legs flattening on the bed as the blue eye boy glared harshly at him.

Roxas could only smile, "Riku's been rubbing off on you." The blond said with a softly chuckle as he leaned up to the brunet, pressing their lips together, "Patience." He scolded gently, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips before sitting back up, hooking his arms underneath the brunet's legs, "You'll get what you want in the end, you always do."

**xXx**

Cloud blinked, looking over at the brunet, momentarily ignoring that tossing keyblader, "What do you mean...? A little odd...?" He asked. He could point out a lot of things that were a 'little odd' about this situation.

The younger brunet could only nod, "Yeah." He replied thoughtfully, "He doesn't exactly fall asleep...he passes out. Then has these wet dreams about someone named Roxas..."

"_Roxas!_"

Both men looked over at the sleeping brunet laying on the bed, "Who in the hell is Roxas?" Cloud asked, twitching lightly as he looked back at the brunet, frowning ever so lightly.

Leon could only shrugged, "That...I don't know..." He replied, "But, I think Riku does..."

**xXx**

Roxas groaned lightly, his face buried in his lover's neck as his body shook with the feeling of finally being one with his little brunet keyblader. His arms holding the teen's legs up and apart as he remained stationary, giving the brunet a moment before he started a slow pace of pulling out and thrusting back in.

The slow pace didn't last for long. Both boys overcome by their need for release. Roxas grinded more harshly against his brunet and Sora bucked into each thrust. Crying out loudly every time his lover hit his prostate.

It wouldn't be much longer. Not much longer at all until Sora's body shook with his impending orgasm and the dream got just a little more hazy, the pleasure a little more numb. Then, right as Sora cried out his name, Roxas found himself alone in his old room in Twilight Town. Breathing heavily and still needy.

Sighing heavily he rolled over to his back, his hands sliding down his body to grasp his erection. And, he set out to bring himself to completion. Images of his Sora still fresh in his mind as he easily slid his hand over his engorged length, moaning softly as he brought himself to his release.

Wondering if this was all they would be; a person with a soul and a shadow of that person - - nothing more and nothing less. And, wanting more that he couldn't exactly have.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora had awoke, flushed and breathing heavily, to two set of eyes watching him. He could only groan, covering his eyes before falling back against the bed, muttering all manner of curses to his nobody. Though, fate seemed to allow him some break, because neither man questioned him.

At least not until Riku returned, looking positively murderous with his shoulder length silver hair done up in plaits with flowers woven into them, entered Merlin's house to check up on his best friend. It was obvious that the teenager had spent a boring afternoon with Kairi and Aerith at the flower shop.

"Not a word." He all but growled to a snickering Leon, just poised to question Riku's new hair style as Cloud only shook his head slowly, obviously feeling for the younger man. He had spent one too many afternoons with Aerith when business was slow.

And, Sora thought, for one glorious minute that the attention was off of him...that was until Riku's eyes fell on him and a smirk appeared on that handsome, flower framed face. Then, suddenly, Sora felt the urge to smoother himself with a pillow.

"So, how'd that talk go, Sora?" Riku asked, walking past Cloud and Leon before sitting on the bed next to Sora, "Was it _enlightening_." He asked, his lips curled into a smirk.

The brunet frowned, his lower lip stuck out in a pout and Riku chuckled, "Actually, he fell asleep part way through it." Cloud replied, looking over at the two.

Leon nodded in agreement as Riku's eye widened, "Right after he insinuated he was gay," He paused, glancing over at the blond, "And, after he had asked if Cloud here was gay." Cloud glared harshly at the brunet, who only shrugged.

Riku turned to Sora, eyebrow arched, "How could you fall asleep during something like that...?" He asked, holding back all manner of laughter because Cloud and Sora _both_ looked about ready to rip either him or Leon to shreds.

"Didn't really have much of a choice." Sora muttered, running a hand through his spikes before he stood, "I need to go and speak with King Mickey..." He said quickly before walking towards the door.

The three watched him leave in interest before turning back to one another, a silence hung between them before it was broken, "Riku, who exactly is Roxas?" Leon asked, looking to the younger silver haired teenager.

Riku opened his mouth to answer before closing it, frowning lightly, "That's...something Sora will tell when he's ready for you to know." He replied softly after a moment. If Sora was having wet dream about Roxas...who technically was an extension of Sora, himself, then Riku was pretty sure that Sora didn't want people to know.

Leon stared at the younger boy for a long moment, and Riku almost told Sora's secret again, but he caught himself, giving Leon an apologetic smile. He might've been fooling around with Leon, but Sora was still his best friend.

The brunet simply sighed heavily, "He also asked if Cloud was gay." He said after a moment or two, turning the conversation down a more comical path.

"What?!"

"_Leon_!"

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Finding the King wasn't as hard as it originally was when Sora had first started his journey. He found the King, and Donald, and Goofy in Ansem's lab. All three of them working diligently through the man's vast library and study room.

But, he found that separating the King from his loyal followers was a different story indeed...on Donald's part anyway. Goofy was more than contented to give Sora a private moment alone with the King, but Donald, not so kindly, pointed out that anything Sora needed to say, could be said in front of them. They were a team. And, there was no _I_ in team. But, there was a _me_.

"What do you need to talk about, Sora?" The mouse asked as he hopped onto the stone siding outside of Ansem's lab, before sitting on top of it.

The brunet was quiet for a moment, not sure how to bring this up to the King, "A...a-a nobody is suppose to be fully absorbed back into your heart...right?" Sora asked, looking over at Mickey, "And, then, your heart is whole again...right?"

Mickey stared at him for a long moment, a thoughtful look on the wise King's face, "That's the theory..." He replied, turning to face the keyblader more fully, "Why? Are you experiencing something different after fusing back with Roxas?"

Sora shook his head quickly, "N-no!" He replied, not really wanting to let the King know that he could hold a length (albeit perverted conversation) with his nobody, "I was just curious, I suppose." He added, smiling at the King.

King Mickey slowly nodded, "Curiosity is a good thing, Sora." He said, wriggling off of the siding and back onto the walk way, "It helps us to grow and learn about the world around us." He sigh, before he sighed softly, looking over Sora once more, "Are you sure that's _all_ you wanted to talk about?"

Sora nodded quickly, "Yes, your Majesty." He replied, still smile as the mouse slowly nodded his head, obviously not fully convinced.

"If you want to know more about nobodies, I'd talk to Kairi. After all, she has one of her own." King Mickey pointed out, "If you want to know about Roxas, more specifically, you should ask Riku. After all, he did fight him once upon a time."

Sora sighed before nodding slowly, "Yeah, alright, I'll do that." He replied, wondering why he hadn't thought of asking Kairi about Naminé. And, if the blond artist ever talked to her or maybe even if Naminé could pull Kairi into her own subconscious like Roxas could.

King Mickey nodded, "You do that, Sora." He said, waving to the silver haired teen that was walking up the walkway just behind then, "I hope you find out what you want to know, Sora." The King said before turning and making his way back into the labs.

"Hey." Riku greeted as he approached the brunet, watching King Mickey enter the Labs before speaking again, "Everything alright?" He asked, frowning as he looked over at his friend.

Sora sighed, leaning against the railing, not answering right away as tried to think of an answer. Was everything alright. No. No, they weren't. But, they were bad. Not by a long shot. "Yes...and no." He answered, crossing his arms as he looked up at his best friend.

Riku was quiet for a moment, simply taking in his friend's frowning face, so unused to seeing that face frown, "Yes and no?" He repeated, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He had a clue to what all of this was about, he knew it had something to do with Roxas. Just what it had to do with him, he wasn't sure, "This has something to do with Roxas...right?" He asked softly as Sora's eyes widened at the mention of his nobody's name.

The elder chuckled softly at the look, "What?" He asked, smirking, "Did you forget I met Roxas once?" He asked, shaking his head, laughing softly, "Look, I've already put two and two together and figured out that your wet dreams are about Roxas." The elder said pointedly.

Sora looked away for a moment. Wet dreams. It was so much more than that. But, how was he suppose to explain that to his friend. How was he suppose to explain the feelings that bloomed in his chest whenever he thought about Roxas, "You know that a nobody can't have feelings, right?" Riku said, snapping Sora from his thoughts and he almost retorted at that, quite harshly too, but Riku continued speaking before he could, "So there's no way he could love you."

Sora just shook his head, pushing himself away from the railing, turning towards the lab, "Are you ready to fight Xenmas?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, his lips curled into a smirk.

Riku could only sigh heavily, shaking his head slowly, "More ready than you are." He replied shortly, but returned Sora's smirk with one of his own, "Let's go get the others and go take care of the Organization once and for all."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Want more? You know what to do.

Want to send out thanks to my beta and muse. They know who they are. Without them, this fic wouldn't have been possible. Please remember to leave a review~


	3. Part III

**Starry's Corner: **I know, I know. Don't even say it! I suck! I haven't updated since January. Somewhere along the way I started to fail massively. Well, my desktop started to fail...then, my laptop. By the time I got those fixed, the wireless connection started to fail. Basically, it was one huge cluster fuck. But, luckily, my brother in law decided to pity me and get the cable turned back on. So good to be home. So, as you can tell, for awhile there I seriously had my doubts about whether or not this chapter would get finished. But, here it is! All finished! So show some love and leave a review!

_Previously..._

Sora just shook his head, pushing himself away from the railing, turning towards the lab, "Are you ready to fight Xemnas?" Sora asked, looking over his shoulder at his best friend, his lips curled into a smirk.

Riku could only sigh heavily, shaking his head slowly, "More ready than you are." He replied shortly, but returned Sora's smirk with one of his own, "Let's go get the others and go take care of the Organization once and for all."

**Part III**

He hadn't liked The World That Never Was the first time he was here and Riku would be damned if he'd like it now. It was cold. It was dark. And, it was _lonely_. It was like being back in the darkness all over again and Riku hated every minute he was there. And, killing all of these Shadows and NeoShadows got really tiring and repetitive after awhile. Even though Sora's butt flexed rather nicely when he swung his Keyblade over his shoulder to destroy one of those little annoying monsters.

"Riku?! A little help!"

The sound of Sora's voice snapped the silveret from his less than innocent thoughts. His aquamarine eyes widened, taking in the square that was swamped with Heartless. Then his eyes turned to the Duck, the Dog, and his best friend working restlessly to defeat the wave of Shadows. He flushed in shame before muttering an apology, immediately summoning the Way to the Dawn to his hand.

The horde of Heartless was dispatched quickly and with little effort. It was the sheer numbers that had given the group so much initial trouble. They pressed on, destroying any and every Heartless they came across. And, soon, the came to a place Riku remembered quite well. Memory's Skyscraper. The place where he had met Roxas. Sora's nobody. The place where he met and fought the blond. Only to lose. He remembered it well, if only because of Sora's embarrassingly _vocal_ dreams about the blond haired nobody. He wasn't still bitter over his loss to the emotional blond. Oh no. He was _over_ that.

The sixteen year old frowned deeply as jealously bloomed in his chest at the thought of those dreams. But, he pushed the feeling away. There was no reason to feel jealous. Especially over Roxas. Who was Sora's nobody. Just another part of Sora. The dream just had to have been some horrible coincidence. After all, what teenage boy could control those types of dreams and the hormones behind them? Because...there was _no way_ Sora could have those type of feelings about someone who was technically apart of his own being. Someone who wasn't really suppose to exist in the first place.

So, Riku still held onto to the small hope that maybe, just _maybe_ Sora returned his own feelings. And, maybe one day Riku would find the courage to confess to the little brunet. But, that day wasn't today. Far from it as a matter of fact. He had bigger things to worry about than his feelings for a certain chocolate haired Keyblader and whether or not those feelings were returned.

Suddenly, he was yet again snapped from his thoughts by a loud...a really _loud_, absolutely ear splitting squawking sound that he immediately identified as Donald; the King's magician. He looked up and found that himself, Goofy, and the loudly squawking Donald were being blocked by two Samurai type nobodies. He felt a moments annoyance and the Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand again...

...then he noticed that Sora was missing.

"Where's Sora?!"

**xxx**

"Where am I...?" Sora asked, his eyes flitting around in the darkness until they landed on the stain-glass like floor he stood upon. He frowned upon seeing the likeness of himself and his most dearest friends, "What's going on?" He asked, his frown deepening upon hearing nothing but his own echo as an answer.

He vaguely remembered a dream, that he must've had ages ago, that seemed a little something like this. But, it felt different, somehow. It was almost the same, but wasn't exactly how he remembered it. Something was..._off_ somehow.

"It's our heart, can't you feel it?"

The brunet's eyes immediately sought out the owner of the voice he recognized immediately, "Roxas?" He questioned, seeing the blond haired nobody dressed in his organization robes right before him.

"Don't sound so surprised." The blond scolded gently, smiling slightly as he approached the other half of his heart, "It's just something I figured out."

Sora blinked. Confused. As he often was when he was with Roxas, "Is this a dream...?" He asked, frowning in thought, "Did you make me fall asleep again?" He added, frowning as he looked at the other with his eyes narrowing in gentle accusation.

The ex-Organization member chuckled softly at his somebody's confusion, "No, it isn't a dream this time. It's real." He explained, at least, he explained it the best he could. He himself wasn't fully sure how he had come up with the idea to bring Sora into his own heart. The place where Roxas resided inside of Sora. But, somehow it worked.

"How?"

Roxas shook his head, reaching out to touch the teen's cheek, relishing in the smooth feel of the other's skin against his finger tips, "I dunno." He replied softly, stepping closer to the brunet, so near that their bodies were nearly flush against one another.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sora asked, his ocean blue eyes narrowed even as he leaned into the blond's touch. His heart already fluttering against his chest at the nobody's closeness, "What about my friends...if I'm here..." His voice drifted off. But, he didn't need to finish the thought. Roxas knew.

"Don't worry about your friends." Roxas commanded quickly, his thumb brushing along the brunet's cheek bone. He didn't want the brunet's thoughts to stray to his friends while they were together. Not when he finally _had_ Sora. He wanted the brunet's thoughts to rest solely on him. In this place...Sora's heart...they both were real.

As real as Sora was. As Riku was. As Donald, Goofy and the King were.

Roxas was going to take advantage of this moment in time. And, he wouldn't let Sora's friends ruin it. His nobodies would take care of the rest of Sora's party, at least until Sora returned.

**xxx**

"He just disappeared!"

Riku looked disbelievingly at the duck, "People just don't _disappear_." He pointed out, rather rudely. The nobodies didn't seem hostel...at least not until Riku tried to push past them. Then they attacked. Of course, they could easily be defeated by Riku. But, every time he destroyed the two...two more appeared. After awhile, Riku just gave up and instead turned his attentions to figuring out just where in the hell his best friend had gotten off to.

"Sora does." Goofy pointed out as though Sora randomly disappearing into thin air was a common occurrence. And, maybe it was...for _them_. But, Riku knew that Sora just randomly didn't disappear. There was something funny going on here. And, Riku didn't like it one bit.

This whole Keyblader business was tricky as Riku was quickly finding out.

"Where did he go then?" Riku demanded, glaring at the two who had no answer to that particular question. The silveret growled under his breath, summoning his weapon to his hand before he took his anger and frustration out on the nearby nobodies...which were strikingly familiar to him. He just _couldn't_ put his finger on what it was exactly.

**xxx**

"They can take care of themselves." Roxas said, looking meaningfully into blue eyes that were so much like his own, and yet, so different. They were missing that emptiness that Roxas had always felt when he had his own body and when he was apart of the Organization. That same emptiness hadn't bothered him since he had been merged with Sora.

The brunet sighed heavily, "They're my _friends_, I can't just abandon them in the middle of The World That Never Was." He insisted as he glared at his other...who, just didn't seem to get it.

Roxas shook his head, "You're not _abandoning_ them." He pointed out, "You'll be returned to them. Just consider this a temporary kidnapping." He said lightly, leaning over to the other, his lips barely grazing the brunet's.

Sora's body reacted, following Roxas' retreating lips, even though he didn't want it too. But, he had noticed his body seemed to grow it's own conscience during times like these. When Roxas wanted something and Sora wanted something completely different. Sora wanted to be with his friends and Roxas wanted _him_. And, he knew he wouldn't be leaving until Roxas had had him.

And, he also knew that since he didn't want it, his body shouldn't be reacting to Roxas' light and teasing touches. He was so easily seduced by his other. So easily. He so willingly fell into Roxas' arms. Even the first time. When he was so frightened and so confused. Roxas opened his arms and he fell into them. And, into a momentary bliss that he didn't even know existed.

Idly he wondered why, exactly, Roxas sparked such feelings inside of him and if...he could obtain the same feeling of completion that he had always seemed to feel with Roxas with...someone _else_. But, that thought was fleeting. Gone as quickly as it had come.

Sighing heavily, he gave in. Just like he knew he would. Just like Roxas knew he would. "This had better be a _short_ temporary kidnapping..." Sora said, his eyes narrowed, silently demanding to be understood. His heart danced at the grin he received in turned.

"But, not too short..." The blond pointed out, his lips catching Sora's before any more protests could be made.

**xxx**

"Maybe we should get the King...?" Goofy offered as a suggestion. The trio at a lost over what to do about Sora's sudden disappearance and how to make the brunet reappear.

Riku had entertained that very same idea, but the King had continued on ahead. Looking for someone whom he didn't want to reveal. Though, Riku had a pretty good idea of who it was, "It wouldn't do any good." The silveret said, shaking his head, "The King's looking for someone himself."

Donald sighed heavily, still angry, Riku could tell, "Maybe he'll come back....?" Was the Duck's nasally response.

"I hope so..." Riku answered, turning his hard aquamarine gaze onto the two nobodies that held them back.

**xxx**

Hasty hands pulled at his clothes, desperate to feel the skin underneath and Roxas could only grin in amusement as his own hands wrapped around the wrists of Sora's, "_Slow_ down." He said softly, his blue eyes boring into Sora's own. He wanted to savor this moment, not rush it.

Roxas watched in amusement, with the front of his black leather Organization robes grasped tightly in his somebody's hands, as the brunet lifted his head. Looking up at him with those same innocent eyes that made his heart beat quicken. The brunet's hands stilled, still grasping the robes, but no longer trying to tug them open.

The blond gave him a small smile before leaning down, capturing Sora's lips in another slow, but heated kiss. And, once he was certain the brunet wouldn't try to speed things up again, his hands fell away from his other. But, not before he gently squeezed the wrists he held in his hands. His hands now took up residence on the lithe brunet's hips, squeezing them gently as his tongue brushed across the seam of Sora's closed lips, silently begging for entrance.

And, slowly those fisted hands that grasped his front slackened and flattened against his chest before sliding up to his shoulders, then finally around his neck. Then, the mouth he was trying so desperately to coast open finally parted, allowing his tongue to pass into the warmth within. He relished the kiss, getting to know every little spot all over again that set his little lover off.

The blond nobody grinned against Sora's lips upon feeling the soft whimper that was lost to their kiss. No matter how many times Sora had denied him, he always came to him in the end. And, enjoyed every moment of their time together. As Sora's fingers played with the soft strands of his hair at the back of his neck, Roxas' arms curled around the teen's waist, pulling him closer.

Roxas could hardly hide the shiver that raced down his spine when he felt Sora's tongue brush against his own. Even though, Sora had been a willing participate for quite awhile now, the bold actions still served to turn the ex Organization member on. As he allowed the little brunet to dominate the kiss, his hands slid down the other's back, finally resting on his plump backside, where he couldn't help but to squeeze.

His otherwise occupied lips quirked into the grin at the surprised gasp and momentary lapse in the kiss from the none to innocent action. A flush of lust ran through his veins as he pushed their hips together, feeling his lover's arousal press against his own. He reminded himself that he was going slowly this time. That carnal pleasures would have to be held off until he had set his little lover off in every way that he knew.

But, he found his resistance waning as Sora's hips grinded so deliciously into his own. The heat thrumming so pleasantly in his veins, just begging him to give into his lover. To lay him against the floor and take him like his body yearned for.

But, no.

He wouldn't give in. Not yet, at least. There was just so much he wanted...no, _needed_ to do to Sora before their time ended. So many things he wanted to show him, say to him, get him to feel for him. He couldn't give into his desires when Sora's were more important.

"Please..." Sora murmured hotly after breaking the kiss, just a millimeter of space between the two's lips as he spoke, "Roxas." His voice was heavy. Heavy with lust. Lust for _him_. The thought alone was enough to make Roxas lean forward and attempt to close the minuscule distance between, but Sora turned his head at the last moment. Roxas' lips, instead, landed on his jaw.

"Please don't tease me." The brunet murmured. His voice so soft. So _pleading_. Roxas very nearly gave into Sora's gentle plea, but his lips continued on. Moving from the smooth skin of his jaw to his brunet's neck. Nipping, kissing, and caressing the flesh with his mouth as the boy started to pant heavily.

**xxx**

_No! No! No!_ His mind screamed at him as his body encouraged him on. His hands grasping the blond's shoulders as he tilted his head back. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want it slow. He wanted it _now_. But, that logic seemed to escape Roxas.

A shuddering gasp left Sora's lips as he felt the teeth of his lover sink down into his skin before his tongue laved over the spot to sooth the stinging hurt. "Damnit, Roxas." He murmured, his hands fisting on the dark organization cloak, "We can go slow another time!" He was instant, his voice wavering only slightly in his lust, though despite his words, his arms pulled the blond closer.

"No, we'll go slow _now_."

Sora groaned. Whether it was from Roxas' defiance or the blond pressing his hips against his own, Sora wasn't even sure. But, he knew one thing for sure. He couldn't go on with this. This pace wasn't working with him. The little brunet had to summon every ounce of resistance that rested with in his body and then he pushed the blond away from him.

Panting heavily, his ocean blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "No." He said softly, his hands unfastening the blond's robe as he spoke, "I don't have time to go slow." He explained, glancing up at the blond, "I want it _now_."

The Keyblade Master snorted at the look of surprise that passed over the blond's features, but Roxas didn't make any moves to stop him. Even as he undid Roxas' pants, then his own, slipping them both down a workable distance before he straddled his nobody's hips.

"It'll hurt." Roxas warned softly, his hands resting at his lover's hips as the brunet positioned himself over his erection, "This isn't like your dreams. You'll feel the pain and it'll linger when you return."

Sora gave a heavy sigh, having the nerve to roll his eyes as he took Roxas' hand into his own, sitting up on his knees as he looked down at the other, "Well, then, fix it!" He demanded as he pressed Roxas' fingers against his entrance, hardly able to hold back the shudder that rushed through his body at the action.

Roxas' eyes lingered on his lover before he pushed his fingers against the puckered muscle, repeatedly rubbing his fingers over his entrance to loosen and relax it so the penetration wouldn't hurt Sora as badly. He hated to cause Sora any amount of pain, he had hoped to take it slow, to work Sora up to it, but it looked as though he wasn't going to get to do that. So, Sora would have to suffer through it.

A surprised and slightly pained gasp left his swollen lips at the intrusion. And, the brunet couldn't remember a single time where the first finger made him feel so uncomfortable. He looked down at his lover, his eyes showing his confusion.

The blond sighed softly, pushing his finger deeper still, "I told you it'd hurt. Just because we've had sex before, doesn't mean it carries over to the real world, Sora. You're still a virgin. It'll hurt. I'm sorry." He explained softly, "All the times before were just dreams. Wonderful, wonderful dreams. But, dreams aren't real. You know that."

A whimper left his lips when the second finger was pressed in with the first, and, Sora wanted to stop. It was too painful. Too much. It was suppose to feel good. Not like this. Never like this. "Roxas..." He whimpered out, his hips pulling away from the fingers as they pushed into him, "Roxas...please..._oh_!" Then suddenly, the pain was overshadowed.

The blond smirked, his fingers pressing against that spot again and again, knowing it eased Sora's pain, knowing it'd drive his lover crazy, "Again, Roxas, again!" And, the said nobody could only comply with the brunet's wishes. Hitting it again and again until Sora was nearly sobbing in pleasure.

"P-please Roxas!" Sora cried out, his body shivering in his pleasure as he clutched the front of the robes Roxas still wore, "Roxas, _please_!" He sighed disappointedly when the fingers slid out of his body, his heart hammering against his chest as he felt the head of Roxas' erection against his hole. It was bigger than the fingers, and he knew it would hurt.

But, that didn't stop him from pushing himself down against it, gritting his teeth in pain as it breached the first ring of muscle, burning painfully as it continued sliding inside of him, "Roxas, please, make it feel good." He begged, his eyes half lidded as he panted softly, "Make it feel good."

**xxx**

Roxas' hands were gripping his lover's sides again as he gazed at his pain filled face. He knew that it always hurt at first, but the hurt was worth it. Sora knew that, even if he didn't experience pain like this every other time they had been together. He gripped his hips before angling the brunet just so, then he slid the rest of the way in.

A moan left his little lover's lips and he knew just where the head of his cock rested, right against the brunet's prostate. He gave Sora a moment. To adjust and relax again. He allowed Sora's body to get used to being inside of him before he pulled himself out and thrust back up into Sora. He continued to repeat the action, and he could tell by the sounds that left his lover's lips that Sora was now enjoying it.

Then, the brunet started to move for himself, letting Roxas' hands guide him as he raised and fell over Roxas' erection; controlling the pace and strength of the thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last long. And, he knew that Sora wouldn't either.

The pace was harsh and erratic when Sora threw his head back, moaning out Roxas' name loudly as his seed splattered across the nobody's chest. And, Roxas just drank in the sight before trusting into his lover one last time, emptying himself inside of his lover with a soft groan.

Panting heavily, Sora fell against Roxas' chest, his eyes half lidded as he rested for a moment. A smile touching his lips when he felt Roxas' arms embrace him, "Just a few more minutes...." He murmured softly, "Just a few more."

**xxx**

Riku sighed heavily in frustration, The Way to the Dawn handing limply in his hand as his aquamarine gaze burned through the nobodies that stood guard. _Where is Sora...?_ The question had danced around his mind ever since the little brunet had disappear into thin air. Where was Sora and why wouldn't these damn nobodies let him pass!

The trio was trapped in a gridlock. All the really could do was wait until Sora reappeared. If he ever did. And, as time slowly ticked by, that outcome was looking dimmer and dimmer. Then, just as panic was starting to set in Riku's heart anew the little square in front of Memory's Skyscraper was filled with a blinding white light.

"Oh, what now!" Donald squawked, shielding his eyes, his webbed feet beating against the ground in obvious frustration, "Don't you go disappearing on us Riku!"

The silveret would've chuckled at that, if he wasn't busy protecting himself from going blind. Slowly the light receded, and Riku looked up and around, "Everyone alright?" He asked, sighing in relief when he saw that Donald nor Goofy...or even himself hadn't disappeared.

"Look!" Goofy yelled out, "It's Sora!"

And, sure enough, standing in the middle of the square was the missing Keyblader; looking bewildered and confused, as though, he didn't exactly know why he was here or how he had gotten here, "Wha..."

"Sora!" Riku called, unable to keep the relieved smile off of his face when the brunet spun around at his beckoning. The silveret quickly took care of the nobodies that still stood guard, and this time, no new ones came back to replace them.

Donald and Goofy were the ones to run over to Sora first, unable to keep their emotions in check like Riku had too. He was _happy_ to see Sora. And, so God damned relieved to see that he was safe and sound. He just wanted to run over to him and throw his arms around the younger brunet. He wanted to throw his arms around him and press their lips together. But, he wouldn't. He _couldn't_.

Riku just stood back. He stood back and watched as Sora's lips curved into a pleased grin, his arms opening to embrace his two friends as they embraced him. Then, after a moment, Sora's head lifted and his crystal blue eyes caught his own and Riku felt his heartbeat accelerate just slightly, "Are you okay?" He asked, finally walking over to his best friend., throwing an arm over the brunet's shoulder (once Goofy and Donald had pulled away) and pulling him to his chest.

"Just fine." Sora answered, his voice slightly muffled as Riku felt the younger's arms wrap around his waist.

"What happened?" Riku asked as he pushed the boy away from his, though his hands remained on his shoulders. And he watched as his friend's face drained of color, leaving behind reddened cheeks. The elder blinked, frowning in confusion, "Sora?" He prompted the other.

The said brunet just shook his head. Almost violently before he stepped out of Riku's grasp, "N-nothing much..." He said, refusing to meet Riku's questioning stare, "J-just...Roxas..." He ran a hand through his wild spikes, "I met with Roxas again." His cheeks grew redder and he shook his head.

Before anyone could question his odd behavior, he brightened up, "Hey, what are we doing standing around!" He said, "Don't we have an Organization to destroy?"

Riku watched his friend for a long moment. He was hiding something. Riku could tell. And, whatever it was, it had something to do with Roxas. Flushing slightly himself, Riku tried to ignore the unnecessary flare of jealously that flooded his veins.

He had to remind himself as he followed the trio, there was no reason to get jealous. Least of all over _Roxas_. He was a nobody. A part of Sora. There was no way Sora could love or even want a being that was apart of his own heart.

**

* * *

**

The fight had been difficult. Maybe even the most difficult he had ever been in-no..._no_, fighting Riku had been the _most_ difficult battle he had ever been in. Even with Riku's help it had been unimaginably hard to defeat the leader of Organization XIII. But, somehow, they had managed to destroy Xemnas. And, for the moment, the worlds were safe again.

Their journey had finally come to a close. Or so they thought. This beach wasn't the Destiny Islands. But, right now, Sora couldn't bring himself to care. It was _over_. That was what mattered. It was over and he had Riku back. Even though Riku was being a pain in Sora's backside.

"Look, Riku, just take the potion." The younger of the two insisted, his face crunched in a scowl as he held his last potion out for his friend.

But, the silveret refused once again, "It's your last one, Sora. I'm not taking it." Riku insisted, glancing at the brunet, "So, you can stop scowling like that. Because, it won't make me change my mind."

Sora huffed, leaning back against the log, his arms crossed over his chest, "But, you're _hurt_, Riku!" He said softly, biting his bottom lip for a moment before he continued, "I'm fine! You need this potion more than I do." And, it was _because_ of Riku that he was perfectly fine.

Riku heaved a great sigh and didn't say anything right away. He looked over to the brunet, "Look, Sora..." He started, his voice soft and alluring, "I'll take the potion, _if_ you do something for me first."

The brunet looked over at his friend, frowning in confusion, "What?" Sora asked, "You know I'll do anything for you; potion or not." Though, he really didn't mean that last part because Riku would take that potion even if Sora had to forcefully shove it down his throat.

But, the younger teen was met with a silence, in which his best friends cheeks flushed. And, Riku, well he didn't blush. "What is it?" Sora asked, his lips still turned down in a frown, confusion still written across his features, "Riku?"

Then, Riku's aquamarine eyes locked with his own and for some reason, the younger brunet felt his own face flush, "Kiss me, Sora." The elder teen demanded softly and Sora's mouth fell open at the request.

_Hell no!_

Sora ignored Roxas, "W-what?" He asked his best friend. Out of all of the things he had expected Riku to ask of him, _that_ certainly wasn't on the list, "You want me to...._what_?" He could hardly believe what his friend had asked him, had requested of him.

But, he didn't receive an answer, at least not in the form he had expected. One moment he was staring at Riku, completely shocked. Then, the next second, Riku's lips were firmly pressed against his own. His eyes widened, but after a moment they softened and he pressed his lips back against the elder's.

After all, it was just a kiss. Right?

**xxx**

Riku could hardly believe it! He had expected Sora to push him away, not kiss him back! But, he was never one to question his good luck. He brought a hand up, cupping the little brunet's cheek in his palm as he swiped his tongue over the seam of Sora's lips, _needing_ to taste the younger teenager.

And, Sora responded so well! As though he wanted this as much as Riku always had. He opened his mouth easily, allowing his tongue to pass through and Riku took advantage of the situation. And, Sora responded. He took everything and gave back. It had Riku's heart beating madly against his chest.

As they kissed, Sora pressed his hands against the silveret's chest. And, at first, Riku thought nothing of it. Then, the pressing got a little more forceful until Sora had finally _pushed_ Riku off of him, "What in the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to him?!" The little brunet snapped harshly.

Now, Riku noticed three things very quickly. One; Never once had Riku heard his best friend cuss. Two; There was no reason for Sora to refer to himself as _him_. Third; Those eyes-that were glaring at him in pure hatred-were not Sora's.

A grim smile came over Riku's features as he back away, leaning back in the sand, propping himself up on his hands, "...Roxas." He said, sighing softly, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt two people when they're in the middle of something?"

Roxas' face darkened and for a moment, Riku thought he was about to be attacked. But, luckily, the nobody didn't budge. Because, Riku would really feel bad if he had to kick Roxas'-and indirectly, Sora's-ass. "Don't touch Sora _again_!" Roxas all but hissed, glaring at the silveret.

Riku snorted in answer, "He seemed to want me to touch him before you took over." He pointed out, smirking slightly at the flicker of hurt that passed over Sora's other's features. He felt an inner sense of victory over that look, "What's the matter, Roxas? Afraid of a little competition?"

The brunet, taken over by his nobody, snorted, "What competition?" Roxas asked, a smirk taking up residence on his face as well, "Sora's already mine. As he will always be." He said, sitting up a little straighter, "You can't win something you don't have, Riku."

"What makes you so sure you have his heart?" Riku asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "He seemed pretty damned responsive when I was kissing him." His lips curved into an evil little smile, "Hell, if you hadn't intervened, it might not have stopped at _just_ kissing..."

Roxas' teeth clenched together and Riku sensed another small victory one over the other, "You keep your filthy hands _off_ of him, you bastard!" He hissed. But, before either boy could say another word, Roxas' eyes suddenly dimmed.

And, Riku grinned, "That's right, Sora, take back what's yours..." He murmured as he watched his friend return to him from Roxas' hold.

**xxx**

Sora fought for control over his body, more than a little pissed over the fact Roxas had taken over during such a private moment. A private moment that Sora was still more than a little confused about. And, he had every intention of questioning Riku about it as soon as he was back in control.

Slowly, he won out over his nobody and as they passed in the darkness, Sora gave Roxas an icy glare. Then, he felt his senses returning and then, he was looking at his best friend, "R-riku..." He said in a groggy voice, as though he had awoken from a deep sleep, "What happened."

His elder best friend could only smile a devious little smile, "Nothing, Sora...Nothing at all..."

Sora didn't question the silveret any further on what had happened when Roxas had control over his body, however, he did ask something else. "Out of all the things you could've asked for...why'd you ask to kiss me?"

But, before Riku could answer (though, it really didn't look like he would), a bright light blinded the pair and then, when the light cleared a door was there. The silveret smiled and stood, "C'mon, Sora, let's go home." He said, holding out his hand for the younger teen to take.

**

* * *

**

It was hard adjusting. Even with everyone so glad to have him back. After traveling from world to world and saving lives along the way; there was just no _easy_ way to get back into the swing of a normal fifteen year old's life. It had been a month since Sora had found his way back to the Destiny Islands with Riku by his side and things had yet to return to normal. Actually, somewhere along the way, things took a detour on the way to 'normal'. A completely new direction, in which Riku ardently avoided Sora.

It was confusing and hurtful. Sora had concluded that much in the past month. It was so bad, that Kairi had even noticed Riku's persistent avoidance. But, Sora had had enough. He had questions and damnit he wanted answers. And, to get those answers he would have to get Riku to talk to him. Hell, he'd have to get the elder to stand being alone with him for longer than thirty seconds before turning tail and running. But, Sora was determined. And, a determined Sora was a fearsome thing to behold.

Riku, didn't stand a chance.

Well, suddenly he did. Because, while on his way to play island, Kairi seemed to have an agenda of her own concerning Sora. Where this had come from, well, Sora had no clue. But, if he had paid just a little more attention to his best female friend instead of plotting up ways to catch his best male friend alone and unaware, he would've noticed that her feelings had gone from friendship...to love.

The girl stood on the docks, effectively blocking Sora's path. And, Sora was a little bit impatient, "What do you need, Kairi?" The brunet asked, chewing on his bottom lip, "There's something I _really_ need to do!" And, that was get to Paopu Island before Riku caught sight of him; which, he hadn't done yet.

"Well, there's something I _really_ need to do too!" Kairi replied, frowning ever so slightly as her cheeks flushed pink. But, Sora took no notice to the girl's appearance, no, he was trying to find a way around her that wouldn't involve his school uniform getting any wetter than it already was, "Did you hear me, Sora?!"

The said brunet started, his eyes going back to the girl and he panicked, because she looked _pissed_. "Um...no?" Sora answered timidly after a moment, taking a step back just in case Kairi chose to go after him. Because, the girl had a killer right hook.

The girl groaned, or maybe she growled. Whatever it was, Sora didn't like it and he was tempted to run. Fast. But, before the flight reaction kicked in, the girl started talking, "I was _trying_ to tell you how much I like you..." Her voice drifted off and Sora heard a soft chuckling in his mind.

The girl kept talking and _talking_, finally Sora interrupted her, "Wait...Kairi..." He said, holding up his hand to get the girl to stop rambling on and on, "I love you and everything, but you're my _friend_."

Kairi stared at him, a look of confusion on her face, "B-but..." She said in a defeated voice, her arms falling to her side.

And, Sora sighed heavily. Feeling bad for hurting the girl, "Look, maybe once upon a time I thought of you like that. But, not anymore." He said, taking a step closer to the girl, but he was still cautious; right hook and all, you know. "There's someone else who I want to be with."

Kairi let out a breath, "I-is it another girl?" She asked, her voice choked and her eyes tearing over. Sora's heart ached for the girl, really, it did.

The brunet shook his head slowly, his own blush appearing on his face, "N-no...no, it's not a girl." He answered softly, tugging at one of his spikes as a shocked look spread over Kairi's features.

A look of confusion passed over the girl's features, then the light of realization touched her face, "You're gay?" Kairi said in surprise.

Sora could only nodded, not saying anything, but that didn't stop Kairi from asking more questions, "Who is it, Sora?" She asked, and his eyes widened.

"I-I can't tell you that." Sora said, his flush deepening as his gaze left the girl. He sighed softly, looking back at her after a silent moment, "Look, Kairi..." He said softly, "Can we talk about this another time? There really is something I need to do before I lose the chance to do it."

"Yeah, of course. You do what you need to." Kairi said, a thoughtful look on her face. And, Sora just knew she was trying to figure out who he _really_ wanted to be with. Chances are, she had it wrong. If it had been the person Sora just knew she was thinking about, then he wouldn't be so against telling her.

**xxx**

Luck must've been on his side as he walked across the bridge that connected Paopu Island to the Play Island. His best friend had yet to notice him or maybe he had, but, simply didn't decide to runaway this time. It didn't matter to Sora. Either way, he'd find away to get Riku alone. So they could talk about what had happened on that beach.

When his sandals hit the soft sand, he stopped for a moment. To watch his friend. It was such a moment of nostalgia for the younger teen. Riku was perched on the lowest branch of the Paopu tree, gazing out over the wide expanse of the ocean. The only difference, Sora was sure, was that Riku no longer dreamed of faraway places.

"Sora? Are you going to stand there all evening?" Riku asked, snapping the said teen from his thought, "C'mon, you're missing the sunset."

Sora sighed, and was quite unable to keep the small grin off of his face as he walked to the Paopu Tree, leaning against the branch that Riku sat on, "It's really pretty." He said, looking out over the horizon. He felt his first shift closer to him.

"Yeah, we've been to so many different worlds and have seen so many sunsets..." Riku said softly, threading his fingers through the brunet's hair.

"...But, there's nothing quite as special as a sunset on Destiny Island." Sora finished, the same small smile on his face and unconsciously, he leaned into Riku's gentle caressing.

A peaceful silence filled the air surrounding the two teenagers and for a moment, everything was forgotten. It was just them in that moment. Enjoying the sunset.

But, silence wasn't meant to last. It was meant to be broken. And, that's exactly what Sora did as he turned his head, his crystal blue eyes gazing up at his best friend-whose own gaze still belonged to the sunset, "Riku..." Sora started softly, "There's something I need to ask you."

"Mmhm." Was his soft reply from the silver haired teen, who didn't even bother to turn and look at Sora as though he had already known what the little brunet was about to ask him.

Sora gave a heavy sigh, mustering up the courage he had within him, "Why'd you want to kiss me?" He asked this question for the second time, and this time he had hoped to get an answer from the elder, "On that beach...before we came home. Out of all of the things you could've asked me...why that?"

Riku's hand stilled in his hair, and the elder teen finally looked away from the barely there sun, "You _really_ don't know?" He asked softly. But, as luck would have it, before Riku could explain any further or before Sora could ask anything else, Kairi came running up to the pair.

And, in her hand was grasped a bottle. A clear, seemly innocent bottle. But, inside of that bottle there was a note and a tiny seal shaped like a certain King they all knew, "There's a letter from the King!"

**xxx**

_I hope this letter find you before it's too late..._

_There's something strange going on in the worlds. These...dark portals are appearing randomly. But, they appear to have no purpose, nor destination from what anyone can tell. (anyone whose gone through one; hasn't came back yet) I just want to forewarn you guys. BE CAREFUL!! _

_Please...if a portal appears, don't go in it. Not until we know more about it. In the mean time, just go on normally. I don't think this is anything to worry about; but if something comes up, I'll let you know._

_-Mickey_

**xxx**

"...Dark portals?" Kairi said, frowning deeply, "And, he tells us not to worry? That we're _safe_."

Riku looked at the girl sternly, "If the King says we're alright, then we're alright." He said shortly before glancing over at Sora, "What do you think?"

Honestly, Sora wasn't sure what to think. He sighed, then frowned, then sighed some more. "I think I need to get home before my Mom starts wondering where I am." He said, giving Riku an apologetic smile, "But, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about...he's just warning us. Now we know."

He gave his two friends a smile and handed the note back to Kairi, "I'll see you both tomorrow. Bright and early!" Sora chirped. Bright and early because tomorrow was the weekend and while Kairi liked to sleep in, Riku was always up at dawn.

"Sure, Sora." Riku replied, frowning as Kairi waved to Sora before the brunet bounced off the island and disappeared into the shack.

**xxx**

The remaining two on Play Island watched their friend run across the beach before getting into his boat and rowing away, after a moment, Kairi turned back to Riku, "You know," The girl said, "I took your advice and told Sora how I felt about him."

The silveret stiffened, but did not take his eyes off of his brown haired friend rowing away, "Yeah?" He answered, fear clutching at his heart.

The red head nodded, "Yup!" She said, popping the 'p' before she sighed heavily, "He says he likes someone else." Riku turned to face her and she smiled, "A _boy_."

Riku blinked, watching the girl for a moment, "Which boy?" He asked, checking his voice to make sure it betrayed no emotion whatsoever. He knew Kairi liked to gossip and if anyone was going to tell Sora how Riku felt about him...well, damnit, it was going to be him!

Kairi shrugged, "I dunno for sure, he didn't say." She replied before she snickered softly, "But, I'm pretty sure it's you."

**

* * *

**

Riku watched the red headed girl's retreating back with a look akin to shock on his face. He had dared to hope and, at the same time, hid from possible rejection. But, there might actually be the possibility that Sora feels the same way for him?

He had avoided Sora because he was _so_ afraid...even though, the brunet had kissed back. He did! And, maybe something else would've happened if Roxas hadn't taken over. But, that's what this comes down to. Roxas. And, exactly what the nobody meant to his best friend.

Because, there couldn't be any way that Sora could actually return the blond's more than obvious feelings. And, even if he did...it's impossible. The relationship.

The silveret shook his head as he watched Kairi run across the beach to her boat, he couldn't believe it. Sora didn't love Roxas. But, he _could_ love him. God, how Riku wished he could love him.

Riku's eyes drifted to the vast sky and he saw a single star shining against the twilight sky, and without realizing he was doing it, he made a wish. Just one wish.

_Please...let him love me..._

**xxx**

The silveret stood outside of Sora's window, just out of view because he didn't want his best friend to see him. Not yet. Not until he was ready to be seen. He could face down a thousand heartless...but, he had to dig for the courage to knock on his best friend's window to get his attention.

But, he had to know. He had to know how Sora felt. Where his heart lay. Who...his heart belonged to. Him or Roxas.

The sixteen year old sighed heavily, his eyes falling closed for a moment. He could do this...he would do this. He opened his eyes and turned to the window, curling his hand into a fist before he knocked gently at Sora's window. Just like he had done on so many occasions in the past. Before the heartless had came. Before he really knew how much Sora meant to him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long; a moment later, Sora's window was pushed open and the brunet's head popped out, "Oh! It's you! For a minute I thought it was Kairi!" He said, sighing heavily, giving Riku a smile that made the silveret's heart thunder against his chest, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come inside before someone sees you and calls my parents!"

And, with that, Sora's head disappeared back into his room and Riku climbed his way inside, "You know, I'm _still_ grounded." The brunet said with a pout as he scurried around his room, attempting to clean it up at least a little bit, "Apparently, the only 'thank you' I get for saving the world is an indefinite grounding and mountains of school work."

"Sora...I didn't come here to talk about school..." Riku said, watching the brunet intently. He himself had avoided being grounded, though the mountain of school work rang true for him as well.

The brunet sighed softly, dropping the dirtied pants he had been holding, "I know." Sora replied softly, turning back to face Riku, "Are you going to tell me why you kissed me?"

"It's _so_ obvious, Sora!" Riku all but groaned, not sure why he couldn't bring himself to simply say how much he loved his best friend. How much he needed him in his life. How much...he _wanted_ him.

"Tell me." He demanded softly, his eyes pleading, yet hard.

"God, Sora! I love you!" Riku said, his voice louder than what he would've like, but he caught himself before he continued. He needed to say this...without getting caught by Sora's parents, "I love you _so_ much! You _fail_ to realize how much." His voice was strained, choking almost with his emotion.

But, his heart was opened. Everything just burst forth like a broken flood gate.

He stepped closer to the stunned boy before him..._like you didn't know_...and gently grasped his arms, "Sora..." Riku beckoned softly and blue eyes met his own aquamarine ones, "Do you love me too?"

Sora's mouth opened to answer, but he was silent. He frowned, looking away for a fraction of a second before his eyes returned to his, "Riku, I-" But, Riku couldn't take it anymore. He laid his lips upon Sora's and hoped Roxas wouldn't intervene. Not this time.

**xxx**

Sora was stunned to silence. He was shocked as his friend laid his lips against his own. But, really, if he had paid more attention, he might've noticed it. He might've realized just how deep Riku's feelings ran. Why else would you kiss someone? But, the question that remained in the younger brunet's mind as his lips were thoroughly assaulted (but, _damn_ Riku could kiss, even though, Roxas scoffed at the notion) by his best friend was: Did he-no, _could_ he love Riku back?

_No! Hell no! You're _mine, damnit! Came Roxas' mental reply. And, Sora could feel every once of anger and hurt that his other was feeling at that moment. But, Riku was _here_. And, well, Roxas wasn't.

_It doesn't matter..._

As Riku continued to kiss him and touch him, Sora could feel Roxas in his mind, trying to take over. Trying to push through. But, somehow, he pushed Roxas away and forced him back into the deepest recesses of his heart. For a moment, he felt a minuscule sense of heartbreak flooding through him from his nobody. But, he forced himself to ignore it in favor of Riku and what he had to offer.

Maybe...just _maybe_ he could love him.

"Sora?" His aquamarine eyes friend questioned after he had pulled away, affectively snapping Sora from his inner battle. The little brunet smiled slightly, leaning up on his tip toes to press a kiss to the silveret's lips, "Everything's alright." Sora replied softly.

And, in that moment Sora made a choice. He wasn't sure if it was the _right_ choice, but it was what he wanted none the less. Still smiling, the younger brunet reached for Riku's hand, "Riku...I want you to do something for me..." He said softly, adverting his eyes from the silveret's face.

Riku cupped his friend's cheek, his thumb brushing the smooth skin, "You know I'd do anything for you." He replied softly as Sora's eyes met his own. With a heavy sigh, Sora glanced behind him, biting his bottom lip in worry before he looked back at his best friend, "Please...." He asked softly, his voice no higher than a whisper as he tilted his head towards the bed.

It took a moment for what Sora was asking to dawn on his best friend, but them stunned aquamarine eyes met his own, "Sora! Are you sure?" Riku asked, glancing past Sora to the bed, then back at the little brunet, "You know, I won't force you to do something you're not ready for."

The brunet sighed softly, dropping Riku hand before he sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at the elder teen, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Sora replied, his voice still soft as he beckoned the other teen over with a finger, "Come on, Riku. Don't you want to?"

Riku frowned deeply, sighing heavily, "Of course it's something I want..." He said, looking down at his best friend. He gave another soft sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, "Alright, if it's what _you_ really want." He finally conceded. But, then again, he never could say no to Sora.

Somewhere deep down inside of Sora, he felt his nobody's heart break all over again. And, he was filled with such a _hurt_. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if this was what he wanted anymore. But, as Riku walked over and spread his legs with his knee, sliding in between them before gently pushing him back, Sora couldn't bring himself to stop. And, silently, he apologized to his nobody. If he were even listening.

**xxx**

Afterwards, Sora laid across his bed. Panting heavily with Riku laying next to him, though Sora was fairly certain Riku had fallen asleep in the past few minutes of silence after what they had done. And, Sora couldn't help but to feel..._wrong_.

He couldn't figure out way. Riku was a good lover. That much was true. But, there was just something _dirty_ about what they had done. It felt...almost like cheating. He'd hate to break Riku's heart...but, he couldn't be with him. Not when he finally realized he was every bit as much in love with Roxas as his nobody was with him.

The brunet closed his eyes for a moment before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He sighed heavily, glancing over to his side where Riku lay, just to make sure he was really asleep. He knew he needed to tell him the truth...but, not tonight. Luckily, Riku was fast asleep complete with a serene smile on his lips that tugged at Sora's heart strings. Tomorrow morning, he'd have to break the boy's heart.

Running a hand through his hair, Sora shook his head, he couldn't stay here. Sighing softly, he hesitantly maneuvered his way over Riku and out of the bed. Once his feet touched the floor, he gathered his clothes, putting them back on before he looked over at his sleeping friend, "I'm _so_ sorry, Riku." He murmured softly before walking to his open window. He needed some time to himself.

**

* * *

**

After awhile Sora found himself on Paopu Island, gazing up at the brightly shining stars that littered the black velvet sky. As he leaned against the legendary paopu tree, he felt the barest of tingling in his heart. And, he let out a soft sigh as Roxas' voice floated through his mind, _"That hurt, Sora."_ and with that simple statement, Sora was filled with the pain and rejection Roxas must've felt while he was sleeping with Riku.

"I'm sorry." Sora answered meekly into the night sky as he felt a gentle tingling sensation spread over his being. Then, to his astonishment, he watched Roxas leave his body and stand before him as though he was his own being, "I know, Sora. I know you're sorry." The blond said, turning to face the Keyblade master.

"W-what..." Sora could hardly form the words to express his confusion at Roxas' sudden appearance, but the blond seemed to sense this, "It doesn't last long." Roxas explained quickly as he took a step closer to the brunet.

Sora's eyes were wide with shock as Roxas touched his cheek, "You need to understand, Sora..." The Nobody started, looking at Sora with such serious eyes, "No one..._no one_ can love you like I can." And, for a moment, Sora noticed a _pleading_ in the other's voice. It touched him. It made his heart ache for what he had done to him.

"I-I'm sorry..." The words tumbled out of his mouth again, but Sora was honest. He really _was_ sorry for causing Roxas this pain. Roxas' thumb ran across his bottom lip and Sora's mouth parted, "Tell me you love me, Sora." The blond murmured, "I need to hear those words come from your mouth. Don't you love me, Sora?"

"Of course I do!" Sora replied hastily, but Roxas shook his head, obviously not satisfied with that answer, "No, Sora. I need to _hear_ it!" The blond insisted, his blue eyes intent as he locked gazes with his brown haired somebody, "I need to know, Sora, that you love me more than _him_."

Sora sighed softly, knowing exactly who that 'him' was, "Roxas, I love Riku..." He admitted softly, eyes widening in alarm when hurt flashed across his nobody's eyes, "But, Roxas..." He continued, his hand cupping the blond's cheek, "I'm _in_ love with you." It had just taken him doing something stupid and hurtful before he had realized it.

**xxx**

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and laying his lips upon the little brunet that held his heart in a vise grip. His hands tugged at the other's clothes, and Roxas was determined to make Sora forget all about his silver haired best friend. The only male that should be in his mind at this moment was _him_, as he touched him, as he kissed him, as he _loved_ him. And, that was exactly what Roxas was going to do.

He pushed the brunet against the lowest branch of the Paopu tree, their lips still connected as Roxas' fingers slipped underneath Sora's night shirt. He teasingly brushed the digits across his little lover's abdomen, grinning when he felt the brunet gasp against his lips. His hands pushed further up the brunet's torso as his tongue pushed for entrance.

The little brunet gasped, so deliciously, when Roxas' fingers brushed over his hardened nipples. Roxas pushed his tongue past his lover's parted lips, taking in the taste that was purely Sora while he determinedly ignored the fact that Riku had been there just hours before. The blond teasingly rubbed Sora's nipple, his thumbs circling each for a moment before he pinched them; the ministrations causing the little brunet to break the kiss and crane his neck back, letting out a moan that Roxas felt all over his body.

Roxas' lips reconnected to the skin of Sora's neck; kissing, sucking, and sharply nipping at the tanned flesh. Making sure to cover Riku's marks with his own. Sora was _his_, and no silver haired pretty boys would change that. After a moment of thoroughly abusing Sora's neck, Roxas pulled away, dragging the brunet's shirt over his head before his lips attached themselves to a nipple; sucking harshly at the hardened bud of skin.

"R-roxas!" Sora broken moan came so softly and so needy, the said blond groaned against the skin in his mouth before his hands went to Sora's sleeping shorts, resting against his clothed hips as he looked up at his flushing lover. And then, after a heated glanced shared between the two, their lips met once again and Sora's insistent hands pulled at Roxas' clothes.

**xxx**

It wasn't long before both boys had been stripped of their clothes, their naked bodies glowing in the moon light as Sora clutched his blond lover's shoulders in a surely painful grip, "Please, Roxas." He begged, the bark of the tree he was pressed against was digging into his back and his legs were wrapped snuggly around Roxas' waist. "_Please_!" He pleaded yet again, trying to press himself down on his lover's leaking erection that teased him so.

Roxas' lips curled into a grin as he watched his lover, "It'll hurt." He warned the other, but he _wanted_ Sora to feel the pain. He wanted Sora to be reminded of this night tomorrow when he woke up and was deliciously sore. He wanted Sora to really _feel_ him. He _wanted_ Sora to hurt.

The little brunet shook his head, his brown spikes flopping around his head in a haphazard sort of way, "I don't care, Roxas." He said, his voice bordering on whining as he pressed his hips down causing Roxas to groan softly as the tip of his erection entered Sora's body, "Just _do_ it!"

And, Roxas did. Just like Sora had begged so beautifully. He pressed himself into his lover's body, watching as his little brunet's mouth fell open in a soundless moan. It was a look of pure beauty to the nobody as he choked back the groan that built in his own throat. Once he was completely sheathed inside of his lover, Roxas leaned against the younger. But, only for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of being completely surrounded by his lover.

Then, there was a timid arching of hips and Roxas let out that groan he had been biting back as his little lover moved against him. His hands clutched at Sora's hips, steadying him as the blond pulled his length out, nearly to the tip, before he forced himself back inside of his lover's warm embrace.

The rhythm was soft and smooth for a time, then as Sora's gentle panting increased, he demanded, "M-more, Roxas! _Harder_!" His hands all but clawed as the blond's shoulders, digging into his skin as his back arched sharply, "_Please_ Roxas!" Sora begged, his eyes half lidded and his breathing erratic.

Roxas' thrusts became harder and sped up, he knew his little lover was close. He could feel his own orgasm building up within him, just a few more stroke into his wonderful lover and he'd find his release. But, first Sora would find his. One of Roxas' hand abandoned it's grasp on Sora's hips (silently Roxas hoped there'd be bruises left behind on his little brunet, just to show the world who he belonged to, who he had _always_ belonged to) and slipped before their hastily moving bodies to wrap around Sora's erection.

He stroked as he thrust into Sora's body, then he was blinded by white and with Sora's scream of release echoing around him, he found his own and spilled his seed deeply within his lover.

**

* * *

**

Roxas had disappeared, returning into his heart, just mere moments after they had finished. And, yet the silly little grin remained on Sora's lips. He was loved. As he had always been. But, now he loved in return. They're relationship would be difficult. Sora knew that. Roxas knew that. But, really, it'd be worth it. Sora's friends probably wouldn't understand nor accept it. Hell, Riku would be pissed and hurt. Sora knew that. And, he was sorry. Roxas knew that. And, he found it all terribly amusing. Sora just ignored that part of his heart.

The brunet sighed heavily, a contented feeling washing over him as he gazed out over the ocean. He still couldn't bring himself to return to his bedroom where Riku waited for him. He knew he'd have to hurt Riku, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It was eerily silent when Sora looked over his shoulder, tilting his head upon seeing a black mass suspended in the middle of Paopu Island _I hope this letter find you before it's too late..._. Frowning deeply, Sora stood, facing the odd, out-of-place portal.

_There's something strange going on in the worlds. These...dark portals are appearing randomly. But, they appear to have no purpose, nor destination from what anyone can tell. (anyone whose gone through one; hasn't came back yet) I just want to forewarn you guys. BE CAREFUL!! _

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he approached it as though an invisible string was pulling him along. He ignored his nobody's voice in his head, _screaming_ at him to stay away.

_Please...if a portal appears, don't go in it. Not until we know more about it. In the mean time, just go on normally. I don't think this is anything to worry about; but if something comes up, I'll let you know._

_-Mickey_

All warnings and voices disappeared from his head and heart as he stepped through the black portal and left his world behind.


	4. Part IV

**Starry's Corner:**_ Another Side, Another Story's_ going to be smut free for awhile. Why? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out! I guess one could say that this is where the real story begins, the previous three chapters were just building up to this and beyond. Confusion is inevitable, so read closely. Questions are a given, so ask away if needed. But most of all, enjoy the read.

* * *

_Previously: _

_It was eerily silent when Sora looked over his shoulder, tilting his head upon seeing a black mass suspended in the middle of Paopu Island _I hope this letter find you before it's too late... _Frowning deeply, Sora stood, facing the odd, out-of-place portal._

There's something strange going on in the worlds. These...dark portals are appearing randomly. But, they appear to have no purpose, nor destination from what anyone can tell. (anyone whose gone through one; hasn't came back yet) I just want to forewarn you guys. BE CAREFUL!!

_He wasn't sure why he did it, but he approached it as though an invisible string was pulling him along. He ignored his nobody's voice in his head, _screaming_ at him to stay away._

Please...if a portal appears, don't go in it. Not until we know more about it. In the mean time, just go on normally. I don't think this is anything to worry about; but if something comes up, I'll let you know.

-Mickey

_All warnings and voices disappeared from his head and heart as he stepped through the black portal and left his world behind._

**Part VI**

Sora was falling.

Falling through a darkness that seemed so familiar to him, but so damned different. How that could even be possible, he didn't know.

He was falling, falling, and _falling_...And, as he fell a strange pain bloomed in his chest. He couldn't explain it nor did he understand it as the pain grew and grew. Ripping, tearing...just plain _painful_. Heart wrenching. Like something was...suddenly missing from him. From his heart.

He would've cried out, had his voice not failed him. Only a single tear slipped down his pale cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness, the darkness engulfing him.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Bring him back, Number VIII. One does not defect from the Organization." The command was sharp and clear. Axel understood it easily. Once you joined Organization XIII, there was no leaving it. He had warned him, begged him not to go. But, he did. "And, if he refuses, destroy him." That was the part he didn't like. But, who was he to deny an order from the First? You didn't turn your back on the Organization.

His search had led him back to Twilight Town. A town of happy memories for him and his best friend. A town he never thought he'd get to see again, but nothing was happy about his return.

He'd find him. And, somehow, he'd convince Sora to go back.

Because, Axel wasn't sure if he could carry out his orders should Sora refuse to accompany him back to the Organization. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to murder the one person who made him feel like his heart still existed on some far off level.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora wasn't sure exactly when he came to, but he immediately recognized where he was. The Usual Place. In Twilight Town. But, how'd he got to Twilight Town...he didn't know. The last thing he remember was being on Paopu Island with Roxas…back home on the Destiny Islands; worlds away.

He gave a wide yawn, pushing himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room, idly rubbing his head, noting the slight ache that rested just behind his eyes that seemed to wrap around his entire head. He wondered where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were and how they were doing. After all, it had been some time since he had last seen them.

Just as he was about to stand, the red flap over the entry moved revealing a brown haired girl, "Oh! H-hello!" She said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as her eyes darted around the room then she glanced over her shoulder for a moment before looking back at Sora.

"Hey, Olette!" He chirped, grinning broadly as he stood. But, the grin disappeared when he saw the confusion on the girl's features, "Um, how do you know my name?" She asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

Sora blinked. And, he was at a loss of words and maybe he was as confused as the girl just across from him, "Because, I know you…" He said, frowning deeply, "I'm Sora…I've met you before." He pointed out.

Olette shook her head slowly, "No…no, I don't recall meeting you." She said, dropping her hands to her sides before she sighed softly, "You said your name was Sora…?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, still standing in the door way, shifting her weight to her left leg, "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before." She said honestly.

Sora stared at the girl, and it took a moment for her words to sink in. Something...wasn't right. Sora wasn't sure what it was, but it just wasn't possible that Olette would forget about him so quickly. It had only been...a few months since he had last been to Twilight Town.

The girl shuffled around uncomfortably in the door way, biting on her bottom lip before offering Sora a hesitate smile, "So...I came here looking for one of my friends...Pence..."

But, before she could finish her sentence, Sora shot up, his smile broad and his eyes hopeful "Pence!" He all but shouted at the girl, causing her to jump in surprise, "I know him too! A-and Hayner!"

With widened eyes, Olette nodded quickly, "O-okay!" She said, her voice high pitched as she held her hands in front of her, "Why don't I go and find them, hm? Then we can see if they know you too."

Sora smiled. Widely. And, for some reason, Olette visibly relaxed (_...there's something_...familiar _about his smile..._), "That's a _great _idea, Olette!" He said, pumping his fist in the air before he walked over to the entrance and the brown headed girl that stood before it, "I'm sure they'll remember me."

**xxx**

As it turned out Hayner and Pence did not remember Sora. In fact, they had been just as confused as Olette had been. But, the girl was quick to reassure her two friends and soon they had insisted that Sora explore the town and see if maybe someone else had remembered him. Which would explain why Sora was wondering around the train station, staring wistfully off into the distance, wondering why no body could remember him, when he remembered all of them.

"_There_ you are!"

The little brunet blinked, looking over his shoulder and his eyes widened dramatically, "_Axel_!?" He gasped, turning around to see the nobody that had died saving him.

"The one and only." The renegade Organization member replied, his lips curved into a smirk, "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" He said before sighing heavily, his eyes turning serious, "I have orders to bring you back, Sora."

The said keyblader blinked, looking beyond confused. Hadn't he defeated the Organization? He definitely remembered defeating Xemnas with Riku _and_ he remembered Axel sacrificing himself in Betwixt and Between. "Bring me..._back_?" He asked, looking up at the elder.

Axel nodded, "Oh yes. I _told_ you that you can't run away from the Organization." He said, an almost sad look on his face, "I have orders to bring you back, using force if necessary."

"But, you're dead!" Sora exclaimed, staring at the nobody in shock, "A-and...the Organization is _gone_! I defeated them!"

The red headed nobody stared at Sora for a long moment before he burst out laughing, clutching his sides and he bent over, "_Hey_! It's not funny!" The brunet cried, his blue eyes narrowing as Axel laughed harder and harder, "I did...I _really_ did defeat them..."

Still snickering, Axel straightened up, "I'm sorry to tell you, but Organization XIII is very much alive and well." He said, his lips curved into a smirk, "And, I'm alive and kicking, obviously."

Confusion clouded Sora's mind. Something...wasn't right here...something was amiss. He looked up at Axel, shaking his head, "N-no..."

"Yes."

Sora shook his head, his face determined, "No! I don't believe you!" He shouted, stalking towards the doors to the train station. Something was going on and there was one person he knew of that could tell him what it was.

"Hey, where're you going?" Axel called after Sora, following him with his eyes, "You won't get back to the Organization that way..."

"I'm not going to the Organization!" Sora called over his shoulder, looking back at the other, "I need answers and you don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't want to fight you, Sora!" Axel called after him, watching as he disappeared into the train station, "But, I will..." He said softly to himself, sighing heavily before he opened a black portal and disappeared into it.

**xxx**

Sora frowned deeply as he gazed around the quiet grounds of The Tower, he remembered, once upon a time coming here at the start of his own journey. How fitting it was that he'd end up back here. He gave a soft sigh, approaching the door.

He had only taken a few steps when the first heartless appeared with wispy black smoke and Sora's eyes widened drastically as the Keyblade materialized in his hand. _A heartless..._ But, if Axel was still around...why wouldn't there still be heartless flitting about as well?

Something was going on...and Sora was determined to get to the bottom of it.

It only took moments for him to battle his way to the door of The Tower, the heartless kept appearing in waves. Even after he had gotten into The Tower and worked his way up to Yen Sid's study. Then finally, there was a break and he entered the study of the old magician Yen Sid.

The man was at his desk, and didn't even bother to look up as Sora lingered by the opened door, wondering if he had made the right choice by coming here, "Well, boy, don't dawdle by the door!" The elder man said, looking up at the brunet with stormy eyes, "There's much to discuss. Come in! Come in!"

Sora jumped, ripped from his thoughts by the magician's request and slowly he made his way into the study, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to think of the best way to voice his troubles and worries, "Yen Sid...sir..." He started, but was soon interrupted.

"You're confused, aren't you? That's why you came? Seeking answers for the questions that plague you." Yen Sid said, finally setting down his feathered quill before looking up from his book, his ancient eyes locking onto the ocean blue before him, "There's something different about this world. Almost uneasy. It's not the same as you remember..."

Sora could only nod, "People...they don't remember me..." The little brunet started, trying to explain the uneasy feeling that inhabited him at that moment, but again, he was interrupted.

"People cannot be expected to remember something they've never seen." The old master pointed out cryptically, folding his long, pale fingers together as he rested his elbows against the book on his desk.

"N-never seen?!" Sora exclaimed, his voice squeaking in his shock as he shook his head violently, "No, no! I've _been_ to Twilight Town! I've _met_ those people! And, I defeated Organization XIII!" He all but cried, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

He wasn't answered right away, instead, a curious smile spread over Yen Sid's face, "Maybe you have..." He voice was soft, and it was laced with belief, "...in your reality."

Sora's eyes widened, "My reality?" His voice was soft and confused, then his eyes widened drastically and he was silent for a moment. But, only for a moment as he hoped the old magician didn't mean what he thought he meant, "W-wha-what do you mean?" He asked slowly, his voice shaking and pleading as he started at the old man across from him.

"You stepped through a portal, a remnant of dark magic left over by your Organization, you stepped through it and was brought here. To _our_ reality." The old man explained gently, his hands unclasping themselves, picking up the quill again as the realization of the situation dawn upon Sora's face.

"_Your_ reality..." Sora replied, still wide-eyed, "I'm...not in my world anymore..._any_ of my worlds..." He said in a shocked awe, his voice raked with disbelief because what the magician had said was something beyond hard to believe.

"Exactly." The old master said, his lips curved into a grin as he returned his attention to the large text before him, "This is merely a carbon copy of your world, though it appears it exhibits a few minor, yet obvious differences within it." He said, his quill moving briskly across the page.

Sora frowned, still processing the knowledge of being in a world that was like his own, but somehow not his own, "What differences...?" He asked, but Yen Sid wasn't always so forthcoming with his answers, so it was to no surprise when that same curious grin found it's way back on the magician's face.

"That, I'm afraid, is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." Yen Sid answered, glancing up at the teenager, his quill paused on the page, "Along with a way to get back home."

**xxx**

Sora had made his way back to Twilight Town, still in shock from what the wise old magician had told him. But, even though it was hard to belief, it explained so much. Especially why no one could seem to remember him. The thing that bothered him the most was that he was completely on his own in finding a way to return back to _his_ world.

He sighed heavily. He had been home for such a short time too. And, yet again, he found himself on another adventure. But, this time, he was completely alone. It was a painful thought. He missed his friends…he missed Roxas…

And, that was when he noticed the dull ache that resided in his heart. The hole that was once occupied by his nobody and lover. Had the portal killed him? Sora hoped not as he tried speaking to his nobody. But, he didn't receive an answer and something deep down on the inside told him that he never would again.

The pain of that realization hit him in a wave. Crashing down on him like the waves of the Destiny Islands. He leaned heavily against a wall, sliding down it as he gazed out over the expanse of the Tram Commune. His eyes welled with tears before finally overflowing.

There was no hiding from it. No other way to explain it. No way of lessening the pain. Roxas was dead. And, he wasn't coming back.

Sora's eyes clenched shut and he fought to maintain control over himself, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't be crying. Roxas wouldn't want that. With a heavy sigh, he turned his head and there in the wall he saw a crack. A huge crack that opened into a hole.

Which led to a small forest and through that forest was a haunted mansion. A haunted mansion that had brought Sora to another dimension. Maybe….just _maybe_ it could bring him home.

He had already lost Roxas, he didn't want to lose his chance at going home and seeing his friends again too.

**xxx**

The Haunted Mansion; it was exactly as Sora had remembered it in his own reality. Down to the ancient gate that was slightly ajar, to the ruins of columns and pillars that littered the front yard. The only difference was that this time, Sora knew what was hidden within the house. It had been the door to The World That Never Was. And, maybe…just _maybe _it was a way he could get home.

He could only hope as he walked up to the front door, gently pushing it open and just mere moments later he was assaulted by his first Dusk. He gritted his teeth and was quick to defeat the room full of them, panting softly as his Keyblade disappeared from his grasp.

"Took you long enough."

The brunet blinked, looking up at the stair case. His blue eyes narrowed upon seeing the red headed Organization member he had thought was dead, "I was never apart of the Organization." Sora said, watching as Axel stepped down the stairs.

"Yes you were…Xemnas said you might forget." Axel said, his voice was confident and it was beginning to annoy Sora.

Sora frowned deeply, "I didn't forget anything." He insisted, his glare was hard and heated, "I'm not a nobody, I have a heart."

He felt it beating dully against his chest, supplying his body with life giving blood. But, what's more than that, he felt the pain that resonating with every beat. The pain of knowing that Roxas was no longer a part of him. The pain of knowing that he could very well be separated from his dearest friends. The pain of knowing that he might never get home.

"You have what the rest of us have. An illusion. An illusion of the feelings that a heart was responsible for." Axel said softly, stopping in front of Sora, "C'mon, you know that."

Sora snorted softly, brushing past the red head, "I know that you're wrong." And, he'd prove it. He walked up the main stairs and immediately headed to the White Room in order to get the picture of the markings he had to draw on the table in the library in order to open the secret passage to the lab.

Axel was silent as he followed the little brunet, and for that, Sora was thankful. Because, while he might like and even respect Axel, he was getting to the point where he was tempted to put him back where he belonged.

Finally, he reached the door and with no further hesitation, he pushed it open. And, what he saw behind that door forced a surprised cry out of his lips, "K-kairi?!"


	5. Hiatus

Fandoms come and go, but the fanfiction birthed by a writer's love of a fandom live on. Sadly sometimes when a fandom dies, there's fanfiction left over that are unfinished. This is the case with _Another Side, Another Story_. To all of my Kingdom Hearts fans and, most importantly, Sakura Moon I'm sorry I have to do this. But it has to be done. It's not in me to work on a fanfiction that I'm lacking passion for. It's not in me to force myself to work on something I don't want to do. That's why I'm putting _Another Side, Another Story_ on hiatus until further notice. There will be no more updates for this until I find my muses again.

Sorry Guys,

Starry


End file.
